Scrapped
by Capt'n Foxy
Summary: After the bite, Foxy was eventually scheduled to be scrapped. But Foxy wasn't ready to become scrap...Not without revenge...But what he finds, is much, much more... Rated M for gore and POSSIBLE lemon(s)
1. Chapter 1: The Bite

**A/N Hey Guys(And Girls)! This is my first fic (Bet you haven't heard that one before)! I'll say right from the get-go that I MAY accept OC's if I think they are interesting, but if I don't accept yours for this story, I may use it in another. Just PM me their name, gender, species, ect. And to anyone who wants to hate on me, go ahead, it wont bother me one bit. If you don't like the story, don't read it and leave me be! Anyways, enough of my none-sense, lets get to the story! ALL CREDIT FOR CHARACTERS (Excluding OC's) TO THE AMAZING SCOTT CAWTHON!**

Ever since the day he was created, Foxy had loved children. He loved making them smile and laugh and feel like they were part of his pirate crew. And the children loved Foxy. Whenever one of his performances started, they would all gather around Pirate's cove with their eye-patches and plastic hooks and sing along with "Foxy The Pirate! The Greatest Pirate To Ever Sail The Seven Seas!". That was, until the bite of '87...

It was a sunny summer day. All of the kids were eating pizza and having a good time with the band. It was almost noon, Foxy's first performance of the day. As always, he was excited to see the children.

When the clock read 12:00 PM, a female voice came over the intercom. "Hey kids! Are you ready for _Foxyyy The Piiiirate_?" It said. All of the kids cheered and ran over to pirates cove to see Foxy, who was equally excited for his performance.

Foxy began his performance, but something felt..._off_... He thought it was nothing and continued his performance. Once it was almost over, he said "Sorry me mateys, but I have some important pirate business to take care of.". All of the kids, in unison, said "Awwwww!" One little boy said "Do you have to go Foxy?". "Yes lad, I have to. But I'll be back real soon!". All of the kids said "Yaaaay!".

As Foxy walked back into Pirates Cove, he heard something coming from The Parts And Service Room. Once he made sure the kids were distracted by the band, he went to investigate. What he saw changed his life forever.

A man was standing in what appeared to be a pool of blood, stuffing what looked like a body - no _bodies - _Into the spare animatronic suits. He had been finishing stuffing one into a Foxy suit, and then turned around to see the real Foxy.

He stood there, frozen with fear. Foxy's eyes weren't their normal orange. They were blood red. The man was still paralyzed with fear when Foxy said "You. Will. **_DIE!_**" The man tried to run, but Foxy grabbed him with his hand, and held him there. He then violently ripped off the front of the man's head with a single bite, sending blood and brain matter everywhere.

The man's bloodcurdling scream could be heard throughout the pizzaria, marking it's downfall. As employees ran to the scream to investigate, half of them screamed themselves. "Foxy! what have you done!?" Said one employee.

Mr. Fazbear heard the scream from his office and went to investigate. "Move out of the way, coming through," He said pushing through the employees. "What is going on here?" He said. All the employees could do was point at the now blood-stained fox and the barely alive man in his paw...and mouth...

"Holy Shit! Foxy!" He screamed, and then rushed to deactivate Foxy so he couldn't hurt anyone else. But none of them had any clue about the bodies of the children the man had stuffed into the suits after killing them... And no one ever would, for years to come...

**A/N: Wow, that escalated quickly. This isn't how all of the chapters will be. Often I find the hardest part of writing a story is the beginning, so this is a sort of back story for Foxy. I almost had a heart attack because I accidently hit the backspace key while I didn't have the writing thingey here selected and it went back a page, but thank GOD my story is still here. Anyways if you guys like it I will continue the story and the best chance of getting your OC in my story is by making a request early on! So go ahead, leave your OC in the reviews section! Also, I MAY include a lemon in this story, but a lemon will take me longer to write, sooo your dirty minds may need to wait(Ok, so insulting my readers may not be the best stradegy to gain popularity...) Also I will take pairing requests, but PLEASE no m/m pairings, as I am a guy and I am straight, so writing a m/m lemon would be a little weird for me (that's an understatement). And just tell me If the phrases I use are to difficult to understand, tell me ok, so I can dumb things down a bit. Wow, this is a LOT longer than I thought it would be (that's what she said! Heh, I made a funny XD) Anyways, I 'll be in the Captain's quarters if you need me. Capt'n Foxy, signing off! (I made a change to my PEN name, but it hasn't show up...)A/N Hey Guys(And Girls)! This is my first fic (Bet you haven't heard that one before)! I'll say right from the get-go that I MAY accept OC's if I think they are interesting, but if I don't accept yours for this story, I may use it in another. Just PM me their name, gender, species, ect. And to anyone who wants to hate on me, go ahead, it wont bother me one bit. If you don't like the story, don't read it and leave me be! Anyways, enough of my none-sense, lets get to the story! ALL CREDIT FOR CHARACTERS (Excluding OC's) TO THE AMAZING SCOTT CAWTHON!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Return

**Hey Guys! Wow, the first chapter got a LOT more views than I had expected. Maybey once this gets popular, I'll get more! Although I don't entirely care about how many views I get. I am not doing this for popularity, I am doing it because I simply want to entertain readers. By the way, for those of you who may not agree with girl Bonnie, remember Rule Of The Internet #63 "For every character there is a version of that character as the opposite gender...or something like that..." And PLEASE post ideas and/or OC's in the reviews, as I cannot do this story ALL by myself. Anyways, remember that I do take requests, so just drop 'em in the reviews, 'cause if you don't, any idea/OC you have won't have a chance to make it in the story! It doesn't hurt to try! Now I'm just babbling. I need some friends...Anyways, on to the story!**

The year was 1991, 4 years since the bite. But everyone could remember it like it was yesterday.

Mr. Fazbear was in his office talking to someone, most likely trying to convince them to sponsor the pizzaria. The pizzaria was losing money fast, and Mr. Fazbear was desperate to keep the place going.

"Do you think things would be different if it hadn't happened?" Asked Bonnie. Freddy knew what she meant by it. She meant the bite. "I don't know," Freddy said, "But whatever happens, we'll get through...hopefully." They both sighed and looked at the floor of the stage. Ever since the bite, they had all been depressed. Especially Foxy.

"Hey guys, wanna play monopoly?" Chicka said, walking in the room with a monopoly board. "I guess I'll play," Said Freddy, "I've got nothing better to do. "That's the spirit...Sort of." Chicka said back. "How about you, Bonnie? Wanna play?" Freddy asked.

"Monopoly was Foxy's favorite board game..." She said, on the brink of tears. She had always loved Foxy, but could never build up the courage to tell him, afraid she would ruin their friendship. "Well, why don't you go ask him if he wants to play?" Chicka said. "Oh, I don't know Chicka. He's only come out of the cove for Birthdays and Christmas and stuff. Even then he has never stayed very long..." Bonnie said, unsure if it was a good idea. "Well, go ask anyway. You care about him, don't you?" Said Freddy. "Of course I do!" Bonnie said back. "Then go over there and ask!" Chicka said, who was now sitting next to Bonnie on the stage.

Bonnie took a deep breath and said "Oh, all right. I'll go ask." "There you go!" Said Freddy, patting her on the back. She got up and started walking towards Pirate's Cove, stopped halfway and looked back at Freddy, who just made a shooing gesture, meaning for her to go on.

Bonnie continued walking to Pirate's Cove and stopped halfway up the stairs. She took a deep breath and said "F-Foxy, are you awake?". No response. She tried again. "D-do you want to play monopoly with us? Chicka made pizza with mushrooms, your favorite.". Bonnie heard shuffling coming from the darkness. A bright orange eye appeared, which then was followed by Foxy. "Yeah, I'll play." Foxy had been feeling very lonely lately and was glad to have some company. "Yay!" Bonnie said.

Bonnie and Foxy walked to the stage together and sat down, Foxy next to Chicka and Bonnie next to Freddy. They all started playing monopoly and chatting, mostly complaining about Freddy's 'Lack of Singing skills' as Bonnie put it. "Well at least it somewhat _sounds_ like music, compared to your random strumming on the guitar." Freddy said. That caused everyone to laugh.

They hung out until the bell for 6 AM rang, telling them that they needed to return to their positions. Foxy now looked even sadder than before. "Don't be sad Foxy. We can hang out again tomorrow!"

"Um, I don't think that is going to work out so well..." Mr. Fazbear said, walking up to the gang. "W-what do you mean" Said Foxy, sounding worried. "Well, do you, um, remember the man...you know, from '87?" "What 'bout 'em?" Asked Foxy, who was now visibly worried. "Well, he is, um...He's suing us." Said Mr. Fazbear. "WHAT!? We're suffering money-wise enough as it is!" Screamed Freddy, "How much do they want?" He asked. "They, um, t-they don't want money..." Said Mr. Fazbear. "Well, then, what do they want?" Foxy asked. "I can answer that." said a man. But it wasn't just any man. It was someone Foxy knew all-too well. It was the '87 victim himself, in the flesh. It was... Jean Fitzgerald...

"I want _you_, Foxy."

**CLIFF HANGER BITCHES! (Again, probably not the BEST idea to insult my readers, but, watevs.). So, what do you think of the plot twist? Why does Jean want Foxy? Will he get him? How will Foxy react? And in case you are wondering, YES I am planning a sequel to this fic, and YES I am going to stick with this fic. I will NOT abandon it. It may go a little slowly at times due to school and such, but I will keep writing. Also, check out **iNsAn3 **Cr3aTuR3****! His fics are really good. Anyways, PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Lawsuit

**Hey Guys! Here is chapter 3 for you. This story is getting much more attention than I had anticipated! Ready to find out what Jean had planed for Foxy? How will the others react? How will **_**Foxy**_** react? Is there something more sinister going on here? Read on to find out! Shout-out to ****NeoBlue the Zombie Slayer****! He has 2 fics at the moment, neither of which are FNAF, but they are really good! Ok, enough of this. Here is the third chapter!**

"I want _you_, Foxy." Jean said. All of the animatronics just looked at him, dumbfounded. _'Did he just say that'_ Though Foxy.

After about a minute of staring, Bonnie broke the silence. "YOU CAN'T HAVE FOXY! HE BELONGS HERE WITH US!" She yelled as loud as her voice box would allow. She ran towards Jean, ready to attack and Freddy and Chicka had to hold her back.

Once she had calmed down, she said "Why do you want Foxy?". She was about to cry again. '_Of course' _She thought, '_Just as I started talking to him_'. "Does it matter?" Said Jean. "Yes it does matter you fucktard! Foxy belongs here with us! Not with you!" Bonnie yelled. "I could take the whole pizzaria instead, and then I would own _all_ of you. Bonnie gasped. This was a loose-loose situation. If he took Foxy, Bonnie would loose him. But if he took the whole pizzaria – which was the other option – He would have all of them and he could do as he pleased, so he would still get Foxy for whatever purpose he wanted.

"You have until closing time tonight to hand him over. If not, I gain ownership of the pizzaria and will have it demolished by tomorrow." Said Jean. Everyone gasped at that. "You Wouldn't!" They all, in unison, yelled. "Are you implying that you would rather keep Foxy?" Jean said. He had them cornered. He had all of the leverage now. '_No matter what, he wins' _Bonnie thought. '_I'm going to loose Foxy._' "Mr. Fazbear, how could you do this!" Bonnie yelled, looking him in the eye. "I'm sorry Bonnie! There was nothing I could do! I am held responsible for the bite! He has the right to sue me for whatever he wants! And that includes Foxy!" Mr. Fazbear yelled. He was no happier than Bonnie. "Well can't you counter sue him? I mean, he _was _somewhere he wasn't supposed to be!" Bonnie said. "He was the night guard. An employee. He had access to that room." Mr. Fazbear said. "He is right Bonnie," Said Freddy, "There is nothing we can do.".

Bonnie got in Jean's face. She wasn't planning to hurt him this time. "Why were you in there in there in the first place?" She asked. "The camera was down, so I fixed it. Now get the fuck out of my face." Jean said.

"Mr. Fazbear, can't we just kill Jean now?" Bonnie asked, half serious. "That wouldn't be such a good idea." said a booming male voice. Then a tall Police Officer emerged from the east hall. "If you do that, then the ownership will go to whoever he left all of his property for in his will. Which happens to be -" Jean interrupted him. "A close friend of mine, who _doesn't_ want his identity revealed." Jean said, looking directly at the officer.

"Now then, spend the rest of the business day with your precious _Foxy_." Jean said, turning to walk out the door. He stopped and turned around then said "Remeber, 8 'o Clock sharp. I trust you will make the right decesion." He then exited the building with the officer following him.

Foxy hadn't said a thing since Jean said that he wanted him. "F-Foxy?" Bonnie said. This snapped Foxy out of his daze. "Foxy, are you alri-" Bonnie started to ask, but Foxy ran to his cove to soon for her to finish. "Foxy! Come back!" Bonnie said, starting to run after him, but she was stopped by Freddy and Chicka. "Leave him be, Bonnie." Said Freddy. "B-but Freddy, we won't get to see him after tonight! He will be gone! Jean will probable scrap him, or worse!" Bonnie pleaded. "I know, but he needs some time to think about this." Freddy said. There was a long silence. "But Freddy...Ilove him...And if I can't be with him, I at least want him to know." Bonnie said. Then she actually did cry. She cried her eyes out. Freddy brought her into a hug and tried to calm her down. She just cried more and pushed her head into his shoulder.

After a good five minutes of crying, Bonnie got herself together and said "Thanks Freddy." "It's ok Bonnie. Everyone has to let it out sometimes." Freddy said. Freddy looked at his shoulder to see it covered in oil and – jokingly – said "Oh great! Look at what you've done! Now I have to was myself off!". Bonnie half-heatedly giggled. "That's a first." She said.

Freddy was crying too. But he was crying on the inside. He had known Foxy forever. And now Foxy was just...leaving. Gone. Never to return, assuming Jean didn't just sell or scrap him...Or worse...

Chicka, as always, tried to make the best of the situation. "Hey, C'mon guys. At least we can still spend today with him. I'm sure Mr. Fazbear would let us stay closed for today. So instead of mourning Foxy leaving, let's celebrate the time he spent here! What do you say?" After a moment of silence, Bonnie said "Sure, I guess. But shouldn't we see if Foxy wants to join us?" "Ok, go ask him." Chicka said. "No way! I asked first. _You_ go ask." Bonnie said. "Quit it you two. I'll go ask." Freddy said.

Freddy walked over to the cove. Chicka and Bonnie watched as Freddy talked to Foxy. After a minute, he came back, shaking his head. "He said no." Freddy said. Bonnie looked upset. Chicka noticed this and said "Don't worry Bonnie, I'm sure he'll come through." "And if he doesn't?" Bonnie asked. "Well, then you'll just have to tell him the truth. That you love him." "Shhhh! Not so loud!" Bonnie said. Chicka giggled. "Well come on, we're burning daylight. We'll ask again in half an hour." Chicka said.

Chicka led the three to the kitchen. "Chicka, what kind of celebration goes on in a kitchen? I know it's your idea of fun and all, but..." Bonnie said. "We are making him a cake. No good party is without a cake!" Chicka said. The three went to work on a cake. It was a big three-layer cake, chocolate with vanilla frosting and cream. It took about an hour to complete, but once they were done, it looked amazing.

"Ok guys, lets get this to the Dining Room.. But don't drop it, 'cause I might have to kill you." Bonnie said. All three of them worked together to get the cake to the Dining Hall. Once there they all said "Oh, Foxy! We have something for you!". Foxy stuck his head out of the curtains and saw the cake. His eyes lit up.

He pulled his head back into the curtains for a brief second and rushed down the stairs to get to the cake. "That's the Foxy we know!" Bonnie said, smiling. "I just came for the cake." Foxy said jokingly. They all laughed.

The gang dug into the cake, each taking big pieces, but leaving some for Mr. Fazbear and some to throw at Jean when he returned. Foxy loved the cake. He ate almost three pieces. Then Chicka ran to get something from the supply closet.

"Hey, uh, Foxy? Can I tell you something." "Sure ye can." Foxy said. Bonnie glanced over at Freddy. This was Freddy's signal to leave. "I'll just leave you two alone." he said. Once he was out of ear-shot, Foxy said "So what was it ye wanted to tell me?" Foxy said. "Well, uh, you see, I uh, I lo-" Bonnie was interrupted by Chicka coming back with armfuls of board games and card games. "All right guys! I've got Bingo and Uno and – Is this a bad time?" Chicka said. "Uh, kina." Bonnie said. Chicka blushed a bit then she walked – backwards – back to the supply closet. "A-anyways, uh, I-it's just that, I uh, I r-really like – no, love...I love you Foxy." She managed to say. Foxy sat there, stunned. '_Wait, _she_ like _me_?_' Foxy thought.

"Feel free to say something before I throw up." Bonnie said. "I-I, uh.." Foxy started. '_Come on, DO SOMETHING you dumbfuck!_' He thought. Then he did the first thing that came to mind.

He kissed her. Not some little, sixth grader kiss. A deep, passionate kiss, right on the lips. Bonnie was surprised, but after a second, she returned the kiss. She slowly closed her eyes in delight. Neither of them cared that both Freddy and Chicka saw them kissing. It was only when Freddy cleared his throat that the two noticed he was there. They both broke the kiss and their faces turned a deep red. "Are you two done yet?" Freddy asked. "We, uh w-we, we were just, umm..." They said together. "It's ok guys. Let's just play already." Chicka said.

For the rest of the day, they played game after game, and talked. They had lots of fun. None of them could believe that is was Foxy's last day at the pizzaria. They just cherrished it. Chicka leaned into Bonnie's ear. "Told ya he would come around" She whispered. Bonnie just elbowed her, smiling.

Froze and looked at the clock as it struck 8:00 PM...Closing time. Bonnie was going to cry again.

The big double doors at the entrance swung open as Jean, the Police officer, and a handcuffed Mr. Fazbear walked in. Jean said "If your wondering why he is handcuffed, it's because we've had him all day so he coulden't try anything stupid. Chicka threw a piece of cake at him, hitting him directly in the face. Jean was not amused. "Shut 'em down!" He yelled. The officer pulled out a remote looking device and pressed a button and Foxy hit the floor, shrieking in pain. Bonnie was right by his side and caught him before he could hit the ground. "Foxy!" She yelled, "YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" She screamed. "The last time I checked, that is _my _property. So get your hands off of it." At first Bonnie refused but Freddy and Chicka pulled her away. "No! Let me go!" She screamed. "Bonnie, it's bad enough as it is. Don't make things worse." Freddy said in a calm, even tone.

The officer released Mr. Fazbear and grabbed Foxy off of the floor where he had landed when Bonnie was pulled away. He dragged him out side and loaded him onto a truck. Then Jean said "Pleasure doing business with you." and followed the officer. They both got into the truck and drove off. Bonnie let out a blood-curdling scream. "NOOOOO! FOOOXXXYY!" She yelled. She then returned to Freddy's shoulder and began to cry again, occasionally whimpering "Foxy...I love you Foxy...". She eventually cried herself asleep. Freddy carried to her room (I forgot to mention, they all have their own rooms behind where they stand during the game) and gently set her down on her bed. He went to his own room and began to cry as well. Chicka did the same.

Mr. Fazbear stood alone in the Dining Room and he began to cry. He sat down at the table they had been at and ate the cake he left for him. He fell asleep at the table, with the fork still in his hand.

** A/N: Wow, that was tragic. We sure are gonna miss Ol' Foxy. For now... Anyways guys I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Or cried at least. Wow! This is like, twice as long as the first chapter! This was a fun chapter to write. I actually enjoyed it. Well, excluding the ending. I almost cried myself. Remember send in OC requests with a brief description of the character (I.e: Hair color, are they tall or short, personality, ect.) for a chance to get them in the story. Also, if you give me an idea for how they should affect the story then you have an even higher chance of getting your OC in my story. And I need some help with what Jean and Phone guy will look like (Yes you will meet Phone guy), so send in requests for those too! I will use what descriptions I think are best and I will give credit for them. Send requests via PM and in the reviews! Also, go back and read the first two chapters if you haven't! Capt'n Foxy, returning to his quarters!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Nightmare

**Hey guys! Here is chapter four! I won't take up too much of your time with this, but I am introducing an OC this chapter! And I still need more OC's, so PM me and/or leave them in the reviews! Anyways, I will only tell you that his name is Joseph. Enjoy!**

_The last thing Foxy heard was Bonnie screaming at the top of her lungs. After that, darkness. As far as he could see, there was nothing. The next thing he knew, he was tied up in a chair. He struggled to break free, but to no avail. He was in a dark room, alone. But he didn't feel alone...It felt like it had in 87. He felt a presence. A very strong presence. Then, Jean emerged from the darkness, wielding a dagger._

_ Before Foxy could say anything, Jean plunged the dagger into his stomach, piercing his endoskeleton. Foxy screamed in agony. Jean stabbed him second time, this time in his right shoulder. He screamed again. Jean had a wicked smile across his face. He stabbed him a third time, then a fourth, oil leaking from the wounds. _

_ He stabbed him over and over. Foxy could only sit there and take it, waiting for the end of his life. Then, Jean stopped stabbing him and traded the knife for a lead pipe. He took the pipe, and swung at Foxy's jaw, ripping it off all at once. Foxy screamed in absolute agony. The pain was unbearable. Then Jean picked up a pistol and aimed it at Foxy's head. '_Finally, fucking finally! Just end it already!' _Foxy thought. Foxy looked away, unable to stare down the gun's barrel. He heard the click of a trigger. He waited for the bullet that would kill him. But none came. Jean let out a sinister laugh and said "You didn't think it would be that quick, did you? We're just getting started! AHAHAHAHAHA!". His voice was demonic._

_ Jean then picked up a large pole with a red-hot tip. It was a branding iron. "No, NO!" Foxy screamed as Jean drove it into his left eye..._

Bonnie woke with a start, screaming "FOXY!". Freddy rushed into her room. "Bonnie! Whats wrong?" He asked. She had been crying in her sleep, her bed covered in oil. "I had *sniffle* nightmare." She said through sobs. Freddy sat down on her bed and drew her into a warm embrace. She cried into his shoulder. "Shhh, Shh. It's okay Bonnie, it was just a dream." Freddy said. "He was *sniffle* torturing him." Bonnie said. Freddy knew who she meant. "It's okay Bonnie. I assure you he is not in any pain." Freddy said in a loving tone. "How do you know?" She asked. "I don't. But that doesn't mean that he is." He said. "I miss him so much..." Bonnie said.

Right then, they heard commotion in the Dining Hall. "Whats going on out there?" Bonnie asked. Freddy said "He is here.". "He" was Foxy's replacement. Bonnie knew this and began to cry again. "Bonnie, if you keep crying like that, your fur will be stained permanently." Freddy said, trying to make her laugh. She kept crying. "Do you want me to leave you alone?" Freddy asked. Bonnie could only nod. Freddy sighed. "Okay. But your gonna have to come out and at least say hi to him, or else you will make him feel unwelcome." Freddy said then exited her room.

Freddy saw a group of mechanics in Pirate's Cove. They were surrounding something...or someone. He walked over to Pirate's Cove and stood in front of it, waiting for the group to move so he could see what Foxy's replacement looked like.

Once the group finally moved, what he saw surprised him. Instead of a fox, there was...a cat. A tom cat. He had ginger fur and was taller than Freddy. On his left hand he had a hook similar to Foxy's. He looked like he was about 19 and he had an eye patch covering his left eye. "Okay, lets fire 'em up!" One of the mechanics said. Another nodded and pressed a button on a small remote, similar to the one Jean used to knock out Foxy...or kill him...whatever it did. Freddy wasn't sure.

Upon pressing the button, the whirring of gears and cooling fans could be heard. Then, the cat's eyes shot open. They were a light blue. He looked around the room and then at the mechanics. He then looked down at Freddy. "Ahoy me matey! What be yer name?" He said. His voice was deep, but not like Morgan Freeman deep. "I'm Freddy. You are going to be living here from now on." Freddy said in a friendly voice.

The cat then walked down the stairs on the side of the cove. He had to look somewhat down to look Freddy in the eye. This bothered Freddy. He was always the tall one. '_You will get used to it_' He thought. "So, uh, whats your name?" Freddy asked. "I be Joseph, the greatest pirate to sail the seven seas!". '_I really hope he is just on-script right now. It will really suck if he's actually like this_' Freddy thought. "You know, you can go off-script right now. There aren't any customers here." He said. "Oh thank fucking god. Having to talk like that all the time would be absolute torture." Joseph said. This reminded Freddy of Bonnie's nightmare. He pushed the thought out of his head.

"So, uh, do you want me to show you around?" Freddy asked. "Sure." Joseph said.

After Freddy finished showing him around, Chica **(A/N: Yes I know I was misspelling it before) **Walked out of her room. She saw Joseph and said "Hi! I'm Chica! You must be the new animatronic!". Joseph looked in her direction and if he had a heart, it would've skipped a beat. He suddenly felt very light headed and dizzy. He didn't realize that Chica was now standing in front of him. "Hello? Um, are you okay?" She asked, Joseph snapped out of his daze and said "Wha – Oh sorry about that. I uh..." Chica saved him the embarrassment and said "It's okay. Your systems probably haven't fully activated. It happens. What is your name?" "Joseph." He said. "Well Joseph, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria!" She said in a cheery tone. "Hey! That's my line!" Freddy said. "Oh well. You snooze you loose." She said back.

"So, if it's just the three of us, then why is the main stage so big?" Joseph said. "There is someone else. Her name is Bonnie. But she is kinda upset right now, so you might not see her until later." Chica said. "Oh. What's got the lass feelin' down?" He asked. Chica looked at Freddy and he nodded, signaling that she could continue. "Well you see, there was a pirate animatronic here before you. But he got scrapped and she kina liked him...a lot..." "Ahh, I see. Poor girl. Why was he scrapped?" He asked. "Back in 87, he -" Freddy interrupted her. "We don't like to talk about it" He said, glaring at Chica, who mouthed back "Sorry". "Okay then. Any idea when I'll get to meet her?" Joseph asked. "Maybey later. She is still a mess. He was scrapped just yesterday." Freddy explained. "Alrighy then." Joseph said.

**Meanwhile...**

Foxy awoke tied to a chair. He struggled to break free, but to no avail. He was in a dark room, all alone. Then a light flickered on. "Good, your awake." Said Jean as he walked into the room. "Wouldn't want you to miss out on this.". "What do you want from me!?" Foxy practically screamed. "REVENGE, YOU MUT!" Jean screamed back, hitting Foxy upside the head with a lead-filled baton he hadn't noticed. The blow had dazed Foxy, who yelped in pain. Jean hit him again, and again.

Foxy's face was now covered with his own oil. His head was pounding. Jean took the baton and slammed it down onto Foxy's snout, breaking it. Foxy let out a scream of pure agony. His entire head hurt like he had never imagined. "You nearly killed me you piece of shit!" Jean yelled. "Like you killed those kids!?" Foxy yelled back. Jean just laughed. "Those kids were just a start. Do you want to know why I killed them?" He said. "IT DOESN'T MATTER! THEY DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE!" Foxy screamed again. "Whether or not they deserved to die doesn't matter! What matters is, We have their souls! 10 innocent souls is what we needed, and now we have them." Jean said with a demonic smile on his face. "What the fuck are you talking about!?" Foxy asked. "Ultimate power, you worthless mut! 10 innocent souls and a Legendary sensor!" Jean said. Foxy could only stare. He was confused. "Oh, he never told you, did he? All along, he kept your gifts secret. Sounds about right." I'll explain our plan to you once I know that you will have no way to stop it. Until then, have fun." Jean said before hitting Foxy in the head one last time, knocking him out.

** So, what do you guys think? How do you like Joseph? And what the fuck was Jean talking about? Stay tuned to find out! Remember to leave reviews! I love reading them! Also request OC's! Even if they don't make it into this story, they definitely have a chance to get into the sequel, which I will start as soon as I finish this story. Also remember to follow this story to know whenever I update! Capt'n Foxy, returning to his quarters!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Time Has Come

**Hey guys! This chapter (hopefully) will explain some of the bullcrap Jean said. And I NEED MORE OC's! Really, if I don't get another soon, I won't be able to continue past the 6****th**** chapter! And, I may seem like a noob but, I want to know the difference between a viewer and a visitor. This story is getting more attention than I had thought. Like, almost 1,000 views! And for those passive readers who never review, come on! I write for the reviews! That is what will keep my motivation up! It will help me write better and work faster to get longer chapters out to you guys! Anyways, read on as the story unfolds. Will Foxy survive, or die a horrific death? Well, there is only one way to find out!**

Joseph, Chica and Freddy were sitting at a table, playing poker. "Go fish!" Joseph yelled as he slapped down an Ace, King, Queen, Jack and a 10. "Aww man!" Freddy yelled as Joseph took all of the bets they had been placing. "How the fuck are you winning!? Do you even know what we are playing!?" Freddy asked. "Nope!" Joseph yelled. "I've been helping him cheat the last eight turns." Chica said with a smile. "I hate all of you." Freddy said, half serious. He had just lost twenty bucks to a tom cat that didn't even know how to play poker.

Just then, Bonnie emerged from her room. She hadn't cried for about an hour, but you could still see remnants of oil streaks down her face. Everyone turned to look at her. "Hi." She said shyly. Freddy motioned for her to sit. Bonnie sat in the chair next to him. "How are you feeling?" Freddy asked, his voice full of concern. "Better...ish." She said. "Bonnie, this is Joseph. He will be Fo-I mean, erm, performing in Pirate's Cove now." Chica had almost said "Foxy's replacement", which she knew would send the poor girl into tears again. "Hi Joseph." She said. "Hi Bonnie. This is a wonder full restaurant ye got here." He replied.

There was an awkward silence for a minute. Freddy was the first to break it. "Do you want to play?" He asked. "Sure. What are we playing?" She said. "According to Joseph, we're playing "Go Fish". We're really playing poker." He said with a smile. "I knew that." Joseph said. "Suuurre, and I'm a fighter pilot." Freddy said with a sarcastic voice.

**Meanwhile...**

Foxy was awoken by several people carrying him. '_Oh, god. Now what are they doing to me?_' He thought. He kept his eyes closed so they thought he was sleeping, hoping they wouldn't torture him again. He got that feeling again. A lot stronger than before. '_What the fuck is that feeling? Am I going crazy?_' He thought.

The men carrying him threw him on to the floor. '_No sense in pretending anymore_' He thought as he tried to sit up. "Well, well well. Look who's finally awake." Jean said. He motioned the men to leave. Once they were gone, Jean said

"Now, you're probably wondering what I was talking about during your 'treatment'" with finger quotes around "treatment". "Look at the table in front of you." Jean said. Foxy opened his eyes and in front of him, there was a small table. On the table, there were three boxes, each made of a dark green jagged stone. The moment he saw them, the feeling grew by about 10 times. One box was open, with noting in it. The other two were still closed. There was a key made of similar stone, sitting in front of the three boxes.

"Buties, aren't they? I recovered these from the Himalayas. Lost one of my men to an avalanche, but he wouldn't of made it either way. Anyways, as you see, I have two locked boxes and one key. I don't know which box I need to open."

"So? Just try it on both!" Foxy said, confused.

"Well, you see, that was my plan, but once I tried the first one, the key disintegrated. I only had two keys to begin with and this is the last one. So I need to know which box is the one I need to open." Jean explained.

"So? What does this have to do with me?" Foxy said, getting annoyed by the lack of answers.

"Ah, I thought you'd never ask. You see Foxy, I honestly have nothing against you." Jean said, causing Foxy to make a very confused face. "Yes, I know about the bite, but the bite changed me for the better...well, better for me anyways. Not so much the rest of humanity. Anyways, I actually envy you Foxy. You have gifts that one could only imagine. You are a sensor." Jean said. He then walked behind Foxy, which caused Foxy to become nervous for a number of reasons. "You feel that?" Jean said as he pushed Foxy's head towards the table. Foxy cringed in discomfort. The closer he was to the boxes-or Jean, for that matter-the more intense that feeling.

"What the fuck are you doing!? What is this!?" Foxy screamed.

"If any other person were to be this close, they wouldn't feel a thing. But you, Foxy, you are a sensor." Jean said as he released Foxy's head. "What you are feeling is the presence of evil. You can sense many things others can not. Now, there are other sensors in the world, but you are a _legendary_ sensor. You are like a bloodhound to things like evil, pain, anger, hate. Pretty much any emotion. But that doesn't matter. What matters is the fact that you can sense evil." Jean explained. "One of theese boxes contains a map, which will lead me to my destination. That map, is drenched with evil. The box containing the map will set off your gift more than the other. So we're gonna play a game. A game called 'Hot or Cold'." Jean said. "You will tell me which box contains the map."

"And if I refuse?" Foxy asked.

"If you refuse, this will happen." Jean pressed a button on a remote. The TV lit up with an image of several sets of remote explosives. And these explosives were attached to the walls of Freddy's room, Chica's room, Foxy's old room, and...Bonnie's room. Foxy gasped.

"You wouldn't!" Foxy screamed.

Jean held up another remote with a big red button on it. The button said 'Arm'. He pressed it. A green light started flashing on all of the explosives. Foxy gasped again. Jean's finger hovered over another button that said 'Detonate'.

"NO! I'LL DO IT! I'LL DO IT!" Foxy screamed.

"Good choice." Jean said as he pressed the 'Arm' button again. The lights went off. Foxy let out a breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding.

"Get to it Foxy. Now tell me, which box is it?" Jean said. Foxy looked from box to box. He leaned towards the middle one. Then towards the one on the far right. The feeling went berserk. '_That one_' Foxy thought. "That one! It's that one!" Foxy said, nodding towards the box.

Jean walked over to the box, picked up the key with shakey hands and said "Please work." as he put the key into the hole. He unlocked the box, and when he twisted it, the room filled with a blinding light. Foxy had to look away. "Yes! It is! I have it! I finally have it!" Jean yelled as he pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"He has served his purpose. Scrap him." Jean said as the two men returned and carried Foxy back down the hall.

"No! NO! I HELPED YOU! PLEASE LET ME LIVE! PLEASE!" Foxy screamed. The guard on the right lifted his baton and struck Foxy on the head, knocking him out.

**Meanwhile at the pizzaria**...

Joseph was standing at Freddy's door, about to knock. When he did, he heard movement on the other side of the door. Freddy opened the door. Before he could say anything, Joseph said "I want to know more about the animatronic before me." He said.

"Oh boy. Alright, but don't let Bonnie hear anything. I don't want to set her off again." Freddy said with a sigh.

"That's fine." Joseph said.

They walked over to a table and sat down. Freddy began describing Foxy and his personality. "Foxy sounds like a great guy. But, why was he scrapped?" Joseph asked.

"Well, in '87, he, uh...h-he bit...someone." Freddy said.

"Wait, he _bit_ someone? Like, on purpose?" Joseph asked, clearly confused.

"Yeah, he meant to. The man was the night guard. He had gone into the back room. After Foxy finished one of his performances, he went in to see what he was doing in there, and he just bit him...I never knew why though. He never talked about it. Like, ever." Freddy explained. "After that, the bite victim sued us and took Foxy. I have no clue why, though."

Something didn't feel right here. Actually, it hadn't since Joseph had arrived. Especially when he was near Freddy, Chica or Bonnie. "Wait, what was the man's name?" He asked.

"His name? Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just curious." Joseph said with a shrug.

"His name was Jean Fitzgerald."

Joseph knew the time had come. He had to act fast. But not in front of anyone. He had to play it cool for now. "Thanks Freddy. It's just been bugging me." Joseph said.

"No problem." Freddy said as he returned to his room.

** So how do you like it so far? Do you trust Joseph? The time has come for what? Will Foxy survive? Or will he be scrapped? You'll need to read the next chapter to find out! Also, I won't be able to write next chapter without an OC! I need one! Preferably a female one (Person A: Why? Me: Reasons...). Request an OC through PM or in the reviews! Anyways guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Be sure to read the next one! ~Capt'n Foxy, returning to his quarters.**


	6. Chapter Six: The Death Of A Sensor

**Hey Guys! I just found out that I AM GOING TO CANADA THIS SUMMER! FUCK YEAH! Anyways, I PORIMISE that I will continue writing for you guys once I'm there. Can't wait! Also, I am Introducing a new OC this chapter! Her name is ****Zimina****and she is a Vixen (Female Fox). As always, let's get on to the story! ****PS: When I introduced Joseph I said his eyes were blue, but they are green.**

Foxy awoke to a horrible headache. "Uhhhhg, what happened?" He asked.

"Ah, you're awake!" Jean said. Foxy's eyes shot open when he heard Jean's voice.

Foxy looked down and realized that he was at a scrapyard. But not at the gates. He was looking right into the melter. "NO YOU CAN'T SCRAP ME! I HELPED YOU! WE HAD A DEAL!" Foxy screamed.

"Deals are like contracts, Foxy. They expire." Jean said, kicking Foxy down onto the conveyor that was moving the metal to the melter.

"NO!" Foxy screamed as he fell. He wasn't tied up anymore, so he tried to stand, but couldn't keep his balance on the conveyor.

"Enjoy your final moments Foxy. And if you somehow make it out of this, not that you can, I will make sure you wish you were never made. Ta-ta." Jean said as he walked out of Foxy's view, waving.

Foxy tried to stand again, this time keeping his balance. That was, until the conveyor took a sharp dip, shifting all of the metal where Foxy stood. He fell again. When he tried to stand, there was a heavy piece of metal holding his leg down. Foxy looked towards the melter, and began panicking. He was only a couple of yards away from it. He tried to move the metal so he could stand, but failed. He panicked even more. '_Holy shit, I'm going to die!_' Foxy thought.

Foxy inched closer and closer to his certain death. He could now feel the heat emanating from the melter. That was when he noticed a big red button on the wall that said "EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN" in bit white letters. Foxy looked around and found a chunk of metal that was small enough to fit in his hand like a baseball. '_I've always sucked at throwing, but here goes nothing_' He thought as he threw the metal as hard as he could. He just barely hit the button and heard a large grinding sound as the entire conveyor stopped in it's tracks. "Oh thank fucking god." Foxy said aloud. He was only about a yard away from falling into the melter.

Foxy now had as long as he needed to move the metal. He found a crowbar and wedged it between the metal and his leg. He but all of his strength into it and was able to lift the metal enough to push it to the side.

He got up and saw a ladder leading to a ledge. He climbed the ladder and got onto the ledge. The ledge went the entire length of the conveyor. He followed it until he found where Jean had thrown him off. He looked up and saw that it was a 90° angle. "Well, that's out of the question" He said to himself.

Foxy kept following the ledge until he saw what looked like a large field of scrap metal. He knew that eventually he would find the gates and be able to escape. He got off of the ledge and started to walk through the field. The sky was a depressing gray and the air smelled of rain. '_Good thing I'm waterproof_' Foxy thought.

He wandered the field, looking for anything that might signal a way out. He kept wandering until he tripped and fell into what looked like a crater. When he hit the ground, he landed back first and felt an intense pain in his right shoulder. Foxy screamed in pain. He looked down and saw that he had been impaled by a metal spike. It was leaking oil very quickly. He screamed again.

Foxy looked up and saw someone approaching in the distance. His vision was blurring because of the loss of oil, but he could tell that it was a tall Vixen with sand colored fur. She saw him and started to run to him. He saw that she had a dagger on her side made of the same stone that the boxes were. '_Fuck! Is she with him? I'm screwed..._" Foxy thought as he blacked out.

**Meanwhile at the pizzaria...**

"Alright guys, places!" Mr. Fazbear said, motioning the animatronics to there spots to begin the day. "Joseph, remember your lines?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"Yep. Practiced me lines all night!" Joseph said.

"Yeah, I kept telling him to shut up 'cause I couldn't sleep." Freddy said, half joking.

"Suck it up and deal with it." Joseph said.

"Remember Joseph, you can't talk like that to the children OR the parents Or the emp-" Mr. Fazbear was cut of by him.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Be nice." Joseph said. Mr. Fazbear rolled his eyes and said "Just get to your spot." pointing at pirates cove.

At 7:00 AM sharp, the pizzaria filled with kids and parents. '_Is it always like this?_' Joseph asked himself. He smiled and waved at the kids, who smiled and waved back. "Hello me mateys! I be Joseph the pirate!" He said in a cheerful voice. "Hi Joseph!" The kids said all at once.

[Time skip. Closing time]

All of the kids and parents left for the night, leaving only Mr. Fazbear, the animatronics and the new night guard, Mike, in the pizzaria.

"Great job today guys! And Joseph, the kids loved you!" Mr. Fazbear said with a smile.

"Thanks" Joseph said. After, everyone just went along as usual. Freddy was polishing his mike, Chica was making a pizza and Bonnie was tuning her guitar. Mr. Fazbear and Mike went to the office. Most likely so Mr. Fazbear could explain how to use the tablet.

Once he was sure everyone was distracted, he silently went to the repair room by the main stage. He then moved a hidden panel on the wall, revealing a stairwell. He began to walk down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom, he was in a large room. He was shivering. The room was freezing cold.

"The time has come. He has the map." Joseph said in a shakey voice. There was no response. "H-hello? A-are ye here?" He asked. Moments after, the room started to glow an eerie golden color. He saw a figure appear. He looked like Freddy, but he was gold in color.

"Are you sure?" The figure asked.

"Yes. I be sure." Joseph replied. "It's him. It's Jean. He has the map. He has killed the Legendary Sensor.". The figure shook his head in disbelief.

"Then we must act quickly. Has he told them yet?" He asked.

"No. They be unaware of their gifts." Joseph answered.

"We must tell them. Without them, we will loose and all of humanity will be killed or enslaved." The figure said.

"When shall we tell them?" Joseph asked.

"At mid-night, when the guard's shift has started." The figure replied.

"What if they don't believe us?" Joseph said.

"They will. They will have to." The figure answered.

"What are we going to do? We don't have the Legendary Sensor with us. Without him, we might as well be firing blind, not knowing who is actually evil." Joseph asked.

"We will find a way. We have to." The figure said. "Go, return to Pirate's Cove so the others don't get suspicious."

"What if they do?" Joseph asked.

"Come up with something. Lie to them if you must. But you can't tell them about this meeting. They cannot know about me. Not yet." The figure said.

"As ye wish." Joseph said.

**Well, that's it for this chapter! Who was Joseph talking to? What were they talking about? Who was walking towards Foxy? Will she save him? Or will she kill him? Who is the 'Legendary Sensor'? And what effect will his death have on everyone? Read the next chapter to find out! ****Leave your theories and speculations in the reviews! If I see one that I like better than my idea, I will use it and give credit!**** ~Capt'n Foxy, returning to his quarters.**


	7. Chapter Seven: The Legends

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter seven! Wow, I wasn't expecting me to get this far. So, what do you think about that vixen from last chapter? Will she be good, or bad? Will there be a lemon? And what about the 'Legendary Sensor'? Who was he? And who was Joseph talking to and what are these 'Gifts'? Read on to find out!**

Zimina had been scavenging the scrapyard for useable stuff like usual. She had been out for a few hours, but smelled rain, so she was going to head back early. Until she heard the scream. It was a male scream. Whoever he was, he was in pain.

She ran towards the scream. She found him in a large hole. She could see that he had been impaled with a metal spike. When he saw her, she could see the fear on his face. Then he went limp. '_Shit! Is he dead?_' She thought as she ran towards him.

Now that she was up close, she could see that he was a crimson fox. He had been beaten; His face was covered in oil and his snout was pointing in the wrong direction. '_He's actually kind of cute_' She thought.

Zimina grabbed his shoulders and lifted him off of the spike as straight as she could to prevent further damage. When she did this, the would started to leak even more oil. '_Shit_' She thought. Then she remembered the small med-kit she carried around with her. She took some gauze and tried to stuff it into the wound as best she could. It helped some, but it was still leaking.

She picked him up over her shoulder and climbed out of the hole. She went back to the gates and was greeted by her ride, Vladimir.

"What are you doin' with that bucket of bolts?" Vladimir asked with a Russian accent. He had gotten off of the plane from Russia not that long ago.

"Shut up. You get paid either way." Zimina said. She had a slight Arabian accent. She had been made in Egypt, but when the company went bankrupt, she was bought by an American company.

"Just put it in the back." He said.

"_He_ is riding in the back seat. Not the back of the truck like some piece of junk." She said back with a serious tone.

"Whatever." Vladimir said as they both got in and he started the engine.

It was a long ride to Jean's base. It was pretty silent until Foxy began to wake up.

"Wh...What happened?" He said before going unconscious again.

"Step on it Vladimir! We're losing him!" She yelled.

"Holy shit! He's still kick'n!" Vladimir said as he stepped on the accelerator.

They made it back just before dark. Zimina got out and went to Foxy's side of the truck to get him out. "Could you give me a hand?" She said looking at Vladimir.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry..." He said as he rushed over to help her. They brought Foxy through the big double doors of the building and rushed him to the repair room. They patched up the hole in his shoulder first, and then went to work on his face.

When they were done, they put some new oil in his system and he looked good as new.

"So, what are you going to do with him? Make him your _slave_?" Vladimir said with a childish grin. Zimina elbowed him.

"No. I want to help him. Whoever beat him up, it was out of rage. Someone must have been after him." She said.

"Why so serious today Zimina?" Vladimir asked. Normally she was more childish than this.

"Why? Because he could have died out there." She said. She wasn't amused.

"Who is _he_, anyways?" He asked.

"I don't know. It's kind of hard to ask someone their name when they are on death's door step." Zimina said.

"Will Jean let him stay here? You know how he is towards visitors." Vladimir said.

"Well, there is only one way to find out." She said.

They picked up Foxy and carried him towards Jean's office. When they got there, Zimina said "Stay out here Vladimir. I don't want him mad at you if he gets upset for us bringing him here.".

"Fine." He said.

Zimina knocked on the door and Vladimir handed Foxy to her. She waited for a second and heard Jean say "Come in.". She opened the door and Jean was sitting at his desk looking at the map that had been in the box. She closed the door behind her. Zimina stood there a second not knowing what to say when Jean looked up at her, and more importantly, Foxy. His face was one of pure shock.

"Where the fuck did you find him!? He's supposed to be dead!" Jean screamed. Zimina didn't know what to say. She just stood there for a second before saying "I-I found him in the scrapyard. He was hurt. I brought him here. W-why is he supposed to be dead?" She said.

"That is the Legendary Sensor! I had him scrapped! How the fuck did he survive!?" Jean said.

"I-I didn't know. Can he just stay here?" Zimina asked.

"Why on earth do you want him to stay here?" Jean asked. Zimina blushed slightly and tried to answer him. "Well you see, uh, I um..." She just couldn't find the words.

"I see. Fine. But you must not let him escape, lest you put the whole plan at risk." Jean said.

"O-okay, so what do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Put him in your room. Lock the door from the outside. And if he misbehaves, just put that knife near him." He said, pointing at the knife on her side.

"O-okay, but why?" She asked, slightly confused.

"Doesn't matter. Now leave before he wakes up." Jean said. Zimina nodded and brought Foxy with her. When she opened the door, Vladimir just winked at her.

"Grow up." She said, rolling her eyes.

"You're one to talk." Vladimir said.

"And your one to never stop talking." She said as she made her way to her room. She looked back at Vladimir who was still following her.

"Um, do you mind, Vladimir?" She said. It took him a second to understand, but he got the message. He nodded and walked off to somewhere, probably to annoy someone else.

Once she got to her room, she opened the door and walked over to her bed. She gently set laid Foxy down on it and covered him up.

"Soon." She said in a seductive voice, with a smile.

**Meanwhile at the pizzaria...**

Freddy and Mike were playing 'Go Fish' when Joseph walked out of the parts and service. Freddy looked at him and asked "What were you doing in there?". Joseph panicked but managed to say

"Oh, uh, just getting used to the place." with a nervous laugh.

"Ah. Want to play cards?" Mike asked.

"No way Mike. Yer a filthy cheater." Joseph said with a smile.

"Your just afraid you'll loose." Mike said. Joseph just walked by him and whispered what Mike had in his hand in Freddy's ear.

"Hey!" Mike shouted. Freddy just smiled.

"Got any 2's?" He asked.

"Your a douche Joseph." Mike said, handing Freddy a 2 of Clubs.

"Only when ye deserve it." Joseph said back.

Joseph glanced at the clock above the main stage. 11:30 PM. He had half an hour.

Joseph went back to his cove and polished his hook. While doing so, he had subconsciously staring at Chica. She looked up for a second and he quickly looked away, blushing. She just smiled at him.

When the clock struck midnight, Mike said "Well, I better get to my office.".

Freddy and Chica waved at him.

"Hey, uh guys, could you come here for a second?" Joseph asked as he walked towards the table Freddy and Mike had been playing cards at.

"And could you get Bonnie, too? This is important." He added.

"Ok, whats the occasion?" Chica asked.

"Nothing, I just need everyone here for a second." Joseph said. Chica walked up to Bonnie's door and was about to knock, but Bonnie opened the door before she did. "I know, I heard." She said.

Once everyone was at the table, Joseph said "Wait here guys." as he went to the repair room**(A/N: In the game, they call it service and repair.)**.

A few seconds later, Joseph and the figure from earlier walked out of the room. Everyone just stared at the figure until they all at once said "Golide!". They were all excited to see him. Everyone rushed up to give him a hug.

"Goldie, where have you been?!" Freddy asked, "We haven't seen you since the bite!".

"I've been in there. But before we celebrate, there is something we must discuss.". Just then, Mr. Fazbear walked in and saw Goldie. He knew it was time. "Well shit." He said to himself.

"Sit down, please." Goldie said. Everyone sat at the table.

"Do you guys know why Foxy bit Jean?" Mr. Fazbear asked, taking a seat next to Goldie. They shook their heads. "Well, Foxy was the Legendary Sensor, meaning that he can sense things like evil, and Jean is evil. Foxy felt that something was off, and when he went into Service and Repair to see what it was, well...he saw Jean stuffing those five children's dead bodies into the suits. That is why he bit him. But that is not why he wanted Foxy.". They all just stared at him, taking in the information. "Anyways, you all have powers similar to Foxy's. Not the same ones, though. Freddy, your the Legendary fighter. Bonnie, the healer. Chica, the assassin. Even Joseph, who is the sorcerer." Again, they all stared at him, dumbfounded. Mr. Fazbear sighed and went to punch Freddy directly in the face, but Freddy grabbed his hand, twisted his arm around and slammed his face into the table. Mr. Fazbear had expected this and that was why he did it.

"S-sorry Mr. Fazbear!" Freddy said, letting him go.

"No, no. It's ok. I meant for that to happen. Now lets see if Joseph can do that." He said as he did the same to Joseph, who couldn't react in time to dodge it. He took it directly to the face and fell backwards, hissing at Mr. Fazbear.

"What the fuck! You didn't need to do that!" Joseph yelled.

"No, but I really really wanted to. You see, Freddy? Even Joseph couldn't dodge that.".

"He is right Freddy. These are your gifts. All of you have your own. Show them Joseph." Goldie said. Joseph, who was still getting over the sucker punch, held up his hand and created a ball of fire in it. He then began to juggle the fire with his hand and hook. Everyone, excluding him, Mr. Fazbear and Goldie, watched the fire as it moved at Joseph's will. He then threw it at the back of Mr. Fazbear's head, burning him.

"OWWW! FUCK, THAT BURNED JOSEPH!" He screamed as turned around and held his head.

'I know. That's why I really really wanted to do it." Joseph said with a smile.

** Hey guys! Wow, things really took a hard left this chapter. I hope you liked it! And what about Zimina and Vladimir? Are they aware of Jean's – as RedCaptain5 puts it - "evil imperialism"? Or have they been mislead by him? Read next chapter to find out! Also, leave a review! I love reading them as they motivate me to write faster and better! ~Capt'n Foxy, returning to his quarters. (It's my out-tro. Deal with it.)**


	8. Chapter Eight: Lemonade XD

**Hey Guys! What do you do when life gives you lemons? You make lemonade (if you know what I mean, *wink wink* XD)! Consider that as my one and only warning in this chapter. Enjoy~**

Foxy awoke in a soft warm bed. He wasn't sore. Actually, he felt great. He didn't hurt like he always did in the morning. And the bottoms of his legs didn't feel cold like they always did. There also wasn't a hole in his chest from the spike. He was very confused. He looked down and saw that his suit was good as new. Someone had fixed him. '_Was it her?_' He thought, '_Did she fix me?_'. He then began to feel that feeling again. The feeling he had around Jean. But there was something else. Something familiar. It was a sort of warm feeling. Like the one he felt when he and Bonnie kissed.He looked around the room but couldn't see anything due to the darkness.

Just then, Zimina walked in and saw that Foxy was awake. "Oh good, you're awake! After all, I wouldn't want you to miss out on this." She said seductively. Foxy was even more confused. '_The fuck does that mean? Oh god, is she gonna rape me?_' He thought. Zimina walked over to the bed and got on top of Foxy, straddling him. He tried to push her off, but his hands were tied. "I never got your name." Zimina said.

"F-Foxy." Foxy said nervously. "It's Foxy."

"Well, Foxy, my name is Zimina. Wanna know why I told you?" Zimina said with a lustful look in her blue eyes.

"I guess..." Foxy said, confused by the question.

"So you know who's name to yell out." She said with a seductive tone.

Foxy just looked at her, confused even more. That was until she moved her hand towards his 'area'. Foxy glanced down and began to panic. "Calm down Foxy. You're gonna love this." She said. Without another word, she began unbuttoning his shorts and pulled them off. She was disappointed to see that he was wearing boxers, which she also pulled off. Foxy just blushed and struggled against the ropes that were on his hands. Foxy hadn't realized it, but he was really hard from her advances. "Someone is excited." She said with a smirk. She then licked up his entire length, back down and back up again before putting half of it in her mouth. Foxy moaned.

She began bobbing her head up and down on his dick, bringing him closer and closer to climax. It felt amazing. She pulled off for a second and, between pants, said "You're bigger *pant* than I expected." before going back down. She began to swirl her tongue around the tip of his dick, causing him to loudly moan. After hearing this, she took his entire length all at once and increased her speed. Foxy felt like he was in heaven, even though he knew that it was wrong and that he should've be with Bonnie. Foxy was breathing very heavily as he felt his climax approach. Zimina increased her speed once more and sent Foxy over the edge as he unloaded all of his cum into her mouth. She savored every drop of it. Zimina pulled off once again and licked up any of Foxy's cum that she had missed. "Mmmm, that's good." she said before stripping off her own clothes. Foxy could tell that she has fairly large breasts and nice curves. She then positioned herself above his dick and started to lower herself down. As the outside of her pussy made contact with the tip of his dick, Foxy began to whimper. "Something wrong, Foxy? Is this your first time?" She asked. "'Cause I sure hope it is.". She was looking him right in the eye. He blushed and had to looked away, still whimpering.

Just as she was about to push herself down onto his member, an alarm sounded. She looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It said 7:00 AM. She just growled at it. "Sorry Foxy, but I have to go. But don't worry, next time I promise I'll play with you all night long." She said seductively into his ear before putting her clothes on and walking out of the room. '_Thank fucking god she is gone_' He thought to himself.

Foxy lay there for a few minutes, still stunned by the events of that morning. He had to find a way out of those ropes, or else she would be able to do anything she wanted to him. Then he remembered that he kept a pocket knife hidden in his belt in case something like this happened. His hands were behind his back – thankfully so was the knife – so he had some trouble getting a grip on it. Once he did, he sat up and slowly cut through the thick rope she had restrained him with.

He finally cut his way through it and put his boxers and shorts back on_. _He walked over to the door and tried to open it. '_Great. Locked._' He thought as the door wouldn't open. He returned to the bed and waited. And waited. And waited some more. He was bored as fuck. He kept glancing at the clock and eventually it read 12:00 PM. He felt the feeling again and took this as a sign she was back.

He ran to the corner of the room where she wouldn't see him while walking in and hid there. Sure enough, she walked in moments later. She looked at the bed and was confused when Foxy wasn't there. Foxy silently ran up behind her and wrapped his arm around her throat, putting her in a choke hold. She immediately knew it was him and said "Playing rough, are we? I like to play rough.". Foxy just rolled his eyes and tightened his grip. When he did this, her eyes shot open as she realized what was happening. She tried to pull his arm away, but he was stronger.

After a few seconds, she passed out because her processors overheated due to the lack of cool air to them. Foxy dragged her over to the bed by the feet and pulled her up onto it, causing her to hit her head off of the bed frame. "Oops." Foxy said with a smile.

Once he had her on the bed, he looked through her pockets and found a set of keys. As he was about to leave, he noticed the wicked looking dagger from before. He hesitantly walked over to it and pulled it from it's sheath. Upon doing so, the dagger began glowing a bright white color and morphed shape to fit perfectly in his hand. It turned into a smooth white metal that slowly turned crimson starting at the base of the handle. It then started to glow the same color as the metal had turned. It now had a long, smooth crimson blade and a handle that felt like it was made for his hand. He tested the blade with his finger and it was wicked sharp. '_I have no fucking clue what that was about, but it was fucking awesome!_' Foxy thought. He held the blade to his side to hide it and walked out of the room.

**Meanwhile at the pizzaria...**

"So, let me get this straight. We are all legendary warriors?" Freddy said.

"More like Guardians." Mr. Fazbear corrected.

"But why us?" Chica asked.

"You see, there were Legends before you, but they were defeated in battle. But when a Legend dies, their spirit will stay here, until it finds a soul that is fit for it's gifts. This happens when someone dies and the spirit of the Legend deems the soul fit to be the next Legend, and passes it's gift on to it. That is what happened with you guys. When you were human, you were killed by Jean and his partner, who's name I do not know. When you were killed, the spirits of the Legends chose you to be the next Legends. Why, I do not know, but there is good reason for it. And since you were all killed here, your spirits inhabited the animatronics and you were given new life. And when this happened, you had the gifts of the Legends." Goldie explained.

"So, it's just a huge coincidence that we were all killed here?" Bonnie asked.

"It is not uncommon for potential Legends to form friendships. When you were human, you all went here as children, and were all killed here at the same time during a birthday party. Foxy's birthday to be exact." Joseph said, and immediately regretted it as Bonnie was about to cry again. "S-sorry." He said.

"Ok, so if we;re Guardians, then who do we guard?" Freddy asked.

**CLIFF HANGER BITCHES! (It could v'e been worse...). So, what do you think of ****Zimina ****now? And wasn't that knife cool as fuck? And what about that Guardian shit? Find out next chapter (although, I'll probably just leave you wondering even more...oh well XD). Anyways guys, hope you enjoyed and made some 'lemonade' in the beginning. And if you don't understand, stop reading M rated fics, you're too young... Anyways, remember to add me on steam! My profile ID thingy is the_captains_quarters and my name is captn_foxy. Remember to review this fic and give me an OC! ~Capt'n Foxy, returning to his quarters.**


	9. Chapter 9: Jean's Death! (') (')

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a couple of days. I missed one day and that threw me WAY off track. ****How was that cliff-hanger back there? And I hope that the lemon last chapter was ok. I am a virgin and have never written anything sexual before. That is why it was so short. If I include another one (FoxyXBonnie, anyone?), I will try to make it longer. And I will start off this chapter at the pizzaria to make up for that cliff-hanger. Enjoy!**

"You are guardians of the human race. And at this point, Jean threatens it." Joseph said. "He needed Foxy to find a map. And that map will lead him to infinite power, which he will use to destroy and or enslave the human race."

"Then we need to stop him!" Bonnie yelled.

"Not yet. The map is blank and will reveal itself over time. We cannot just go in all guns blazing. Sorry Freddy." Mr. Fazbear said.

"Awwww! I wanted to pop a cap in his ass." Freddy said.

"We need to be serious. So grow up." Goldie said, looking directly at Freddy.

"So how long do we have?" Chica asked.

"We're not sure, but not very long." Joseph said.

"We will need to find where the map leads, so we may need some help there. Jean has a base located somewhere in the state. We have the address but cannot get anywhere near it, as it has advanced security." Goldie explained.

"How advanced?" Bonnie asked.

"Too advanced. Probably a decade ahead of it's time. Jean most likely stole it from the military." Mr. Fazbear said.

"So what now? How do we find where it leads if Jean has the map?" Freddy asked.

"We're not sure. But we will find a way. We have to." Goldie said.

**Unknown's PoV**

I chuckled as I looked at the Fazbear crew on the monitor.

"A decade ahead of it's time you say? That makes two of us."

I opened a browser window and opened a new e-mail. In the "To" field, I put "fredfaz **(A/N: I'm assuming that AoL was used back then. I'm not really sure.).**

I put "Jean Fitzgerald" in the subject. In the email box he wrote:

Dear Fred Fazbear,

Nah, fuck that formal shit. I can help you. I am watching you. Meet me in the guard's office, tomorrow at 2 AM. Tell Mike that he has the night off. See you at two

~Binary Barbarian

(End Of Email)

I clicked send and went off to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. I went back my monitor and saw that the group had all gone off to themselves. Deciding that nothing interesting – aside from maybey a break-in. That would be cool – was going to happen. I booted down the computer and went to my room for the night.

**Well guys, that's the end for this chapter. Lol Jk, leave a review if I upset you for a moment there.**

**Jean's Base**

Foxy saw that he was at the end of a long hallway with various doors on either side of it. He went silently up to each one and tried it, hoping one would lead him out of the hell he was in.

Locked.

Locked.

Locked.

They all were locked, except for one at the end of the hallway that was slightly open. He reached for it but stopped when he got that feeling again. He peeked through the keyhole of the door and saw two armed guards one facing him and the other facing at a door marked 'Exit'. Bingo. The door was a two way door, meaning that it could open either way. He got out the knife he had taken from Zimina and got it ready. He then burst through the door catching the first guard by surprise, giving Foxy enough time to drive the blade of the knife through the man's chest, who screamed as he died. The other guard turned around and saw Foxy but it was too late, as Foxy was already driving his hook through the man's throat. He however, didn't scream.

Foxy wiped the blood off of his knife and hook using one of the guard's jackets. He then took one of the guard's pistols and it's holster, attaching it to his own side. The pistol had a silencer. '_This could be useful_' Foxy thought. He then grabbed all of the extra magazines the men had with them and pocketed them.

He walked towards the door labeled "Exit" and opened it. He was looking into a garage. He walked into the garage and saw that the large metal garage door was opened. There was a truck in the garage. He got in the truck, which was surprisingly unlocked and saw that there was a key in the ignition. '_You make it too easy Jean._' He thought to himself. He started the engine and got ready to floor it when he heard a Russian voice scream "Hey! That's my truck!"...

**Five minutes ago**

Jean was impatiently tapping his foot as Vladimir was working on his computer.

"Hurry up. I have work to do." Jean said with an annoyed tone.

"Calm down, Jean. I'm almost done." Vladimir said.

"Almost only counts in horse-shoes and hand grenades." Jean said back.

"And shotguns." Vladimir corrected.

"Shut up. Are you done yet?" Jean asked.

"Yup. Good as new." He replied walking towards the door. As he was about to leave the room, he accidentally tripped on a cord and hit a button, causing a video to play on a large monitor. Jean recognized the video and panicked. Vladimir got up and brushed himself off before looking at the monitor. When he did, he saw a video of Jean and...Foxy, who was tied up. Jean was beating Foxy – no, torturing him. Vladimir stared at the screen in disbelief. Once the video ended, he looked towards Jean.

"So you did that to him!" Vladimir yelled before rushing out of the room. He slammed the door behind him and rushed to Zimina's room. He knocked on the door. Nothing. He opened the door to see Zimina lying on the bed, unconscious. He rushed over to her and shook her awake. When she woke up, he explained that Jean had been the one who hurt Foxy like that. Then he realized that Foxy wasn't there. They both panicked as they hear the reving of Vladimir's truck.

They ran to the garage to see Foxy sitting in the driver's seat getting ready to speed off. Vladimir yelled "Hey! That's my truck!" Foxy turned towards him and panicked, but not because of Vladimir, but because Jean was standing behind him and Zimina holding a pistol. Vladimir saw him and as he was about to fire, he grabbed Jean's hand and aimed the gun away from Foxy, causing Jean to hit a light and allowing Foxy to step on the accelerator. Vladimir was wrestling with Jean for the gun and reached for Jean's knife that was on his side as Zimina realized the two were fighting.

"Jean! Over here!" She yelled, distracting Jean long enough for Vladimir to grab the knife and stab jean in the side. Jean screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. Zimina and Vladimir got on her motorcycle and she started it. She sped off with Vladimir on the back, who was flipping Jean off as they drove.

**A long highway**

Foxy kept driving, but he could swear that he heard a faint beeping noise coming from the truck. It was driving him crazy until he pulled over and got out to see what the hell was causing it. He didn't see anything until he looked under the truck and saw a block of C4 with a green blinking light. Foxy's eyes widened as he jumped up and put as much distance between him and the truck as quick as possible. Once Foxy was about a yard from the truck, the C4 detonated sending fire and debris in every direction, throwing him off of the road and into a ditch. The blast had knocked him unconscious as he lie there in the ditch.

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter. I'm real tired but hey, we introduced a new character, who's name is still unknown and Vladimir and Zimina found out about Jean's "Evil Imperialism", answering RedCaptain5's question. I will have a contest for who can come up with the best description for the new character! It is a boy and he is a young hacking prodigy, but you can come up with everything else! PM me or leave it in the reviews! The winner will get his/her description used and a shout-out! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! ~Capt'n Foxy, returning to his quarters.**


	10. Chapter Ten: Blind and Beaten

**Hey Guys! So so SO sorry for the long wait. I have been hanging out with my friend who has been in Mass for a while, so I haven't had time to write. I tried to make this chapter extra long for you! Keyword: Tried. Anyways, I would still like more OC's and a description of the new character. Already got one request so send 'em in or don't get them in the story! Enough shenanigans, on with the story! Also, another OC!**

**From: **THEDALEKOFNIGHTHAWK

**Name: Regis**

**Species: German Shep****p****ard Animatronic**

**Desc: Ah, fuck it, you''ll learn more about him later O3o.**

Jean was found by Regis, his second in command. Regis was a German Sheppard animatronic with golden eyes, long camo pants, an AK47, a grenade belt, a belt with a knife and pistol and a bullet-proof vest. "Sir! Are you okay!? What happened?" Regis asked, lifting Jean to his feet.

"I need a medic. That bastard Vladimir stabbed me and ran off with Zimina." Jean said. Regis was a little upset about Zimina, since he had a 'thing' for her.

"You're gonna be fine, sir. I'll bring you to a medic." Regis said as he lifted Jean over his shoulder. Jean had lost a lot of blood, and was looking quite pail. Regis rushed Jean to the medic that they had at the base, who hooked Jean up to a IV and a blood bag. "He'll be fine. Hopefully." The medic said.

"Good." Regis said with a sigh of relief.

Regis went back to his room. He was upset about the guards that Foxy had killed. They had been his friends. "I swear, Foxy. I will kill you. And this time, you will stay dead." He said angrily to himself.

**Meanwhile at the pizzaria, 1:59 AM**

Mr. Fazbear was afraid of the email he had been sent. Somehow, the person knew him _and _he knew mike as well. He looked at his watch. 1:59 AM. One minute.

Mr. Fazbear had told Mike to take the night off, like he was told. He spun around in his chair, waiting for 2AM. He checked his watch again as it changed from 1:59AM to 2:00AM. It was time.

Just then, he heard someone enter the room from the left door. Mr. Fazbear took a deep breath and looked towards the person. What he saw surprised him; It was a short boy – about 4ft 9 – with black hair, who looked 11 or 12.

"Hello Mr. Fazbear." He said.

"H-hi." Mr. Fazbear said nervously. '_Is this seriously the guy?_' He though to himself.

"As you probably know, I am the one who sent the email concerning Jean." The boy said. "By the way, I'm Dylan." He said, holding out his hand, which Mr. Fazbear hesitantly shook.

"You said that you could help me. How?" Mr. Fazbear asked Dylan, who was leaning against the door frame.

"According to you, Jean has a security system 'Decades ahead of it's time'. I can get you past it." Dylan said with a cocky tone. Mr. Fazbear's eyes widened in surprise.

"But how?" He asked.

"I also am decades ahead of my time. I can hack it, as I have already hacked yours. How do you think I even know about Jean?" Dylan said.

"Wait, how old are you?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"14 years of age. Why do you ask." Dylan said.

"Maybey because you look like you're 11, yet you know how to hack high-tech security systems." Mr. Fazbear said.

"I suppose that my appearance may be deceiving, but I assure you that I am 14." Dylan said.

"What do you want in return?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"Well, I have all of the money I need, courtesy of several hacked bank accounts. So, the only thing I request is for you to hide me." Dylan said. Mr. Fazbear was confused by this.

"Hide you? From who?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"As I told you, I have hacked several bank accounts, which is not exactly legal. I am wanted by the police, so I need to be hidden." Dylan explained.

"That's it? Hide you?" Mr. Fazbear asked, shocked.

"Do we have a deal?" Dylan asked.

"I guess so. We have a deal." Mr. Fazbear said.

"Excellent. When would you like me to get to work?" Dylan asked.

"Soon." Mr. Fazbear said.

**Meanwhile, site of the explosion**

Foxy lay in the ditch, leaking oil from his nose. His eyes were no longer functional, since the blast had broken both of them.

Once he had finally woken up, the leaking had stopped, but he couldn't see and he felt like hell. He was sore all over and had a few cracked ribs.

He was able to stand, although it was hard for him to keep his balance. Once he was up, he tried to open his eyes, but he still couldn't see anything. He used his hand and felt his right eye, to discover that it was broken, as was the other one. '_Shit_' He thought.

Even though he was blind, he climbed the ditch. He looked towards the car and could hear it still burning. Strangely though, in his mind's eye, he could see the outline of it as a faint blue. He took a step forward and a ripple of blue radiated from where his foot landed, allowing him to see the ground for a few seconds.

Foxy knew that there was a term for this, but couldn't care enough to remember it. He took another step and discovered that if he walked fast enough, he could see enough of the ground to not fall over.

He began walking along the side of the road. Over time, the more and more he could 'see'. He kept walking and walking for what felt like hours until he reached a fork in the road. '_Where the hell did Jean take me_' He thought to himself. He decided to go right because, well, why the hell not?

As he walked up the road, the amount he could 'see' in front of him got smaller and smaller. He got on his hands and knees and hit the ground, causing another ripple to emanate from the ground. He looked down to see that the ripple went downwards. He was on a cliff. '_Great_' He thought, as he got up and walked back to the main road and went down the other path.

He walked along the path which was mostly straight. After a while, he reached what appeared to be a sign. He ran his hand across it and felt that it was engraved. He hit the sign, causing a ripple to run across it. He could barely see it, but it said "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, .3 miles." Foxy's face lit up. '_Almost home_' He thought.

He kept walking, and as he did, the road got smoother. He was now on pavement. '_I hope to got that it's dark out_' He thought to himself. Being spotted by a shrieking person wouldn't be the best for his escape plan.

Eventually, he could 'see' what appeared to be a wall. He hit the wall and, using the ripples, followed it. He discovered that his breathing also would cause the wall to 'light up' or whatever it did to allow Foxy to 'see'. He used this to his advantage, and was able to maneuver faster than be fore. He rounded a corner and 'saw' big double doors. He pushed them open and fell onto the ground as he tried to enter.

**Inside the pizzaria**

Everyone was on the main stage, talking, when they heard someone stumble into the pizzaria. "I'll go check it out" Freddy said as he jumped off the stage. He walked over to the entrance, only to see..._Foxy_...

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! FOXY!" He yelled as he ran over to him. His yelling allowed Foxy to 'see' him. The rest of the gang heard Freddy and ran over to him.

"Foxy!" Everyone yelled. Except for Bonnie, who just stood there, shocked.

"Foxy! Why are you so beat up? Did Jean do this?" Freddy asked. Bonnie snapped out of her shock and ran over to the scorched fox and hugged him. He hugged back. She began crying with joy.

"Foxy!" She said through sobs.

"Bonnie!" He replied, also crying. She then pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss, in which he eagerly returned.

Foxy broke the kiss and began to say "Bonnie, I-" but was cut off by her. "Shhh. It's okay Foxy, you're home."

"No, Bonnie, I-I can't see." He said. She was confused but looked into his eyes and saw that they were broken. "It's okay Foxy, we'll get you fixed." She said. Then she remembered what Mr. Fazbear had said about her 'gift', then tried to use it. She grabbed Foxy's head gently and focused. Her hands began to glow a deep blue, and all of Foxy's wounds began to heal over, starting with his eyes. Once he could see again, the fist thing he saw was Bonnie's face. He stopped crying and just looked at her in wonder, as the rest of her began glowing as well. All of the pain started to go away and Foxy could feel the wounds healing.

Once he was fully healed, the glowing stopped and Bonnie opened her eyes to see that Foxy looked like new. Bonnie pulled him back into the kiss. After a minute, Freddy said "Are you two done yet?" in a joking voice. Bonnie just flipped him off. "Well then." Freddy said, acting offended. About thirty seconds later, Bonnie broke the kiss and asked "How did you get back here?" Foxy explained everything that had happened since Jean kidnapped him. Bonnie almost cried when he got to the part about Zimina, well, you know.

Once Foxy was done explaining, Bonnie said "It's called echolocation, seeing with sound."

"I knew there was a name for it." Foxy said with a smile. Bonnie smiled back and helped him up.

"Somehow I knew you weren't dead. We couldn't be that lucky." Freddy said. Bonnie turned to him and kicked him in the balls, still smiling. Freddy fell to his knees with a scream, holding where he had been struck. Bonnie and Chica laughed, while all of the guys winced in pain.

** Unknown highway, near explosion site**

Zimina and Vladimir sped along the highway, looking for any sign of Foxy. They didn't find anything until they came across the truck...well, what was left of it. They got off the bike and got closer. Zimina fell to her knees and began crying, thinking that Foxy was dead, even if he did choke her out. Vladimir let her cry, until he noticed a set of footprints with a small trail of oil on them. "Look. I think he survived." Vladimir said, pointing at the tracks. Zimina stopped crying and ran back to the bike. "If he did survive, then we need to find him!" She yelled as she got on. Vladimir lifted her up and put her on the back saying "You can't drive, remember?" "Oh for the love of god, just drive!" She said.

Vladimir sped off, following the tracks. It took about 10 minutes to get to the fork in the road, but Vladimir knew that the path to the right was a dead end. They went down the left road and kept going until they got to the road sign that said "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, .3 miles."

"Isn't that where Foxy is from?" Vladimir asked.

"Yes it is! Keep going!" She yelled.

Vladimir sped up and followed the road. It didn't take long to find the pizzaria. When they did, Vladimir parked the bike and looked through the glass doors and sure enough, there was Foxy on the main stage, playing cards with a tall orange cat animatronic. Zimina got off and followed Vladimir, and also looked through the doors at Foxy.

**Meanwhile at the pizzaria**

Foxy, Bonnie and Joseph were playing cards, and, as usual, Joseph was winning even though he didn't know how to play. "Bingo!" Joseph shouted, laying down a full-house. He then took all of the betting money off of the table.

"How do you keep winning?! You don't even know what we're playing!" Bonnie said.

"That cats a wizard." Foxy said.

Freddy and the others came over to join them.

"Don't platy with Joseph, he cheats!" Foxy yelled.

"We know." They all said in unison.

They were all having fun and celebrating that Foxy was back with some pizza that Chica had made. Just as Foxy was about to take his turn, he got that feeling again. It must have shown, because Bonnie asked "Foxy, whats wrong?" with a concerned tone. Foxy looked over to the doors and saw a familiar yellow fox, looking back at him...

** GOTCHA AGAIN, BITCHES! Sorry for the cliff-hanger, I am really tired and I tried to make this chapter longer than the others. I hope you enjoyed! Also, what do you think about Dylan and Regis? Have any suggestions for the plot? And what do you think will happen with Zimina and Vladimir and the rest of the gang? Any predictions? Also, I need more OC's! Preferably for bad-guys, as I already have enough up my sleeve for good-guys. PM me or leave them in the reviews! ~Capt'n Foxy, returning to his quarters.**


	11. Chapter 11: CATFIGHTCATFIGHTCATFIGHT

**Hey Guys! Next chapter! And to RedCaptain5, CatFight! Also, sorry RedCaptain, but no threesome with Zimina, Foxy and Bonnie...Oh well...Anyways, hope you guys enjoy! Btw, I do have steam, so friend me! I love chatting and will Rp, if requested. And I will try to make each chapter between 2k-5k words, although it may take longer. ON TO THE STORY!**

Zimina stood at the door and stared at Foxy, who had noticed her. Before Vladimir could stop her, she ran into the pizzaria full-speed towards Foxy, who was frozen with shock. "Foxy! Foxy, you're alive!" She screamed. Everyone just stared at her while Vladimir facepalmed behind her. Once she was about halfway to the stage, something hard and heavy hit her upside the head. She hit the ground with a scream of pain. She looked up and her vision was blurry, but she could make out a large blue bunny running at her with a red guitar. "YOU BITCH!" The bunny screamed.

The bunny went to hit her again, but was stopped by Vladimir, who grabbed her from behind. "Bonnie!" Foxy screamed. The Bonnie knocked him on the ground and ran to Zimina, who was now on her feet, and slapped her hard, followed by a punch to the face. Zimina tackled the Bonnie to the ground and the two started to wrestle. Freddy pulled out his walled and began throwing 1's, 5's and 10's at the girls, as did Joseph, while Goldie and Vladimir tried to separate them. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU RAPED MY FOXY!" The Bonnie screamed. Zimina grabbed her ear and yanked it, yelling "He's MINE! I saved him!"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE HIM YOURS" The Bonnie screamed, grabbing Zimina and slamming her off the floor. The Bonnie reached for her guitar again, but was lifted off the ground by Goldie, who kept her away from Zimina, who was also being restricted by Vladimir.

Once the girls somewhat calmed down, the Bonnie looked at Zimina and said "Bitch". Goldie twisted her ear. "Ow! What was that for?" Bonnie complained.

"Be nice" Goldie said.

"NICE? SHE WASNT NICE WHEN SHE RAPED FOXY!" Bonnie screamed.

"He liked it." Zimina said. If Bonnie could've, she would've killed her right then and there.

"Look, we don't want any trouble. We just want to escape Jean." Vladimir said.

"How can we trust you?" Goldie asked accusingly.

"Foxy would be dead if it weren't for me. Jean would've shot him." Vladimir said. Goldie stared him straight in the eye.

"I'll talk to Mr. Fazbear." He said. Goldie released Bonnie who gave Zimina a death glare, and went back over to Foxy, making sure to keep Zimina away from him.

Goldie walked down to the guard's office and said "Mr. Fazbear? Two of Jean's are here. They claim to be trying to escape." Mr. Fazbear sighed and followed Goldie back to the dining room. Mr. Fazbear walked over to Vladimir who explained everything that the two had found out. Mr. Fazbear said "Follow me." motioning the two to go his way.

He lead them to the supply closet and opened a hatch on the floor. He climbed down it and Zimina and Vladimir followed him. He turned a light so they could see. They were in a large room with several bunk beds lining the walls. There was a TV and couch at the far wall of the room. "This is where you'll be staying. And Zimina, don't start anything with Bonnie. She hates you as it is." Mr. Fazbear said "Make yourselves at home." He then exited the basement.

** Upstairs**

"Bonnie, please calm down." Chica said, trying to calm her friend.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? That bitch raped Foxy! And Mr. Fazbear's letting him stay here!" Bonnie yelled.

"She also saved Foxy. That has to mean something." Chica said back.

Just then, Mr. Fazbear walked into the room with a short kid next to him. "Guys," He started "This is Dylan. He is here to help our little problem with Jean's security."

**Meanwhile, Regis's room**

"If Vladimir left Jean, it must've been pretty big, whatever happened. He's as loyal as a dog...wait, that was an insult to me..." Regis said, talking to himself as usual. "Maybe there is something on his computer. He stores everything there." He said as he booted up his own computer. He logged on to the network and searched for a computer labeled 'Jean's PC, Touch and die.' **(A/N: I would explain it thoroughly, but not all of you have knowledge of how networks are setup.) **Once he found it, he tried to access it. A window popped up saying "Enter password" "Well shit." Regis said. He tried a few things, which were all wrong. Then he remembered something Vladimir said, having to do with the dent in Jean's head. He entered '1987' and was greeted with Jean's entire hard drive. "Yes!" He said aloud.

He looked for a while and didn't find anything interesting. Once he got to Jean's 'Videos' Folder, he opened it. He clicked one and a video played showing two naked men "NOPE!" Regis said as he clicked another video. He shielded his eyes just in case, but this time, it was a video of Foxy...strapped to a chair. He was alone, until Jean walked in. The audio was weak, but he could hear some of the dialog. "...You killed those kids...Doesn't matter why...souls..." Regis had heard seen enough to know why Vladimir left. Jean was **(A/N: An Evil Imperial, as RedCaptain5 suggests.)** an evil bastard. "He not only tortured Foxy, but he killed _kids_? He will pay." Regis said as he stood up from his desk and loaded his AK47.

Regis opened his door and went down the hall to Jean's office. He knocked on the door and didn't hear a response. He knocked again with the same result. He then snap-kicked the door open and saw that the room was empty. He took his Ak and began to shoot everything to shit. Once his Magazine was empty, he took a grenade, pulled the pin and dropped it in the room with three other grenades before running to the nearest exit. He ran out and jumped in his green, bullet-hole riddled Humvee and counted down "3...2...1..." as he heard a loud explosion. He stepped on the pedal and sped down the same road Zimina and Vladimir had gone down as the alarms on the base went off...

**Meanwhile, the guest room (aka, the basement)**

Zimina lay in her bed, thinking about the past couple of days. She thought about how she found Foxy, and how Vladimir had saved him. She thought about what Jean had done to Foxy and hoped that Vladimir had stabbed something important. Then she thought about what she did to him. She could remember it plain as day. She began to sob uncontrollably. She felt horrible. She had raped him. She was going to go to hell.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Foxy..." She said through sobs.

"Zimina, what's wrong?" Vladimir asked, concerned. He was sitting on the couch, watching some Russian shit. She got up and walked over to him. She stood there for a moment, looking at him. Then she broke down and fell to her knees, crying. Vladimir caught her and held her close, trying to comfort her.

"I-I...I raped Foxy. I feel awful..." She said, still crying.

"Shhh, shhh, It's ok. It's ok. You saved him, too. Remember?" Vladimir said, trying to calm her crying, which was making his shirt wet. He had her sit down with him, still hugging her. She kept crying and buried her head in his chest.

"Even *sniffle* if I did, I still violated him...I'm a horrible person!" She said while still sobbing.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you." Vladimir said.

"No he won't. He shoud'nt. And now Bonnie hates me for it, too. Everyone hates me..." Zimina said. Vladimir thought for a second. Honestly, he was quite fond of her. In a way, he sorta liked her.

"I don't hate you." Vladimir said.

"Y-you don't? *Sniffle*" Zimina asked.

"No. I couldn't hate someone like you." Vladimir said. He wasn't sure how things worked over here, but he assumed that he was flirting with her **(A/N: He is Russian, if you haven't caught on yet**.**)**. He did like her like that, but didn't know how to tell her, or what she would think, since she is an animatronic and he's human. Also, he was too afraid to tell her, so he was trying to hint at it.

"T-thanks Vladimir." Zimina said, tired from her crying. In minutes, she had dozed off, still in his arms, but he didn't mind. '_She's cute when she sleeps._' He thought. He watched her as her chest rose and fell as she slept until, he too, was pulled in by sleep.

**Regis's Humvee, Unknown Highway**

"I can't believe that bastard!" Regis yelled to himself. "If Foxy was telling the truth, then Jean is a child murderer! To bad he wasn't arrested so the other prisoners could have at him." He said. He followed the motorcycle track that Vladimir had left behind, knowing the signature 'V' in the treads. He made it to the "Freddy, Aw Fuck it, I've written this message twice now. You know what the damn sign says." sign. He kept driving until he came up to the building. He tried to hit the brakes, but he was too late. He crashed through the doors of the building, shattering them into pieces.

Everyone rushed over, ready for a fight. Foxy was the first there, as he had seen Regis at the base. Regis opened the door and got out of the Humvee, slightly dazed.

"I don't want any trou-" Regis started, but was silenced by a punch to the face, with a sharp kick to the ribs following moments later. Foxy grabbed him and pushed him up against the truck, holding his kick-ass knife to Regis's throat.

"Try anything and die. What do you want?" Foxy asked.

"I-I know what Jean did. I'm here to help you guys!" Regis said. Foxy considered this for a moment until he noticed Regis had a knife in his hand. Foxy took Regis's arm and slammed his elbow through it, breaking Regis's elbow. Regis screamed in pain before Foxy flipped him over his shoulder and onto the ground. He stomped on Regis's back and held him there.

Just then, Mr. Fazbear walked in. "What the fuck happened to my doors!?" He asked, clearly unamused.

"He just rushed in with that truck and Foxy attacked him." Bonnie said.

"We can't trust him! He is with Jean!" Foxy yelled.

"No I'm not! I know what he did to you, Foxy!" Regis struggled to say, with his ribcage being crushed and all.

"Foxy, can't you sense lies and evil?" Chica asked. Foxy nodded. "Well then, use that on him!" Foxy concentrated, trying to see if he could feel anything special, like before. He didn't. Foxy reluctantly let Regis up off the ground, who took in a deep breath to cool his processors.

"Thank *Huff* you!" Regis said. "I'm Regis by the way."

**If you guys want to complain that this is ANOTHER cliff-hanger, just remember that it could be ALOT worse. Also, idea for the cat-fight belongs to RedCaptain5! By the way, I was messaging him on Steam and here is a piece of the conversation (Read his reviews to this story to understand):**

**3:46 PM - Capt'n Foxy: No lemonade for you**

**3:46 PM - Red Captain: ;-;**

**3:47 PM - Capt'n Foxy: You've already had your fair share.**

**3:47 PM - Capt'n Foxy: And it was your own...**

**3:47 PM - Capt'n Foxy: Ye should consider some mouthwash now...**

**3:48 PM - Red Captain: ;-;**

**3:48 PM - Red Captain: that was an accident**

**3:48 PM - Red Captain: i thought it was saying like "enjoys the Lemon"**

**3:48 PM - Red Captain: not "drinks fluids coming from reproductive organs"**

**3:48 PM - Capt'n Foxy: Did ye enjoy yer lemonade at least?**

**3:49 PM - Capt'n Foxy: Even if it was kinky to drink yer own...**

**3:49 PM - Red Captain: ;-;**

**Yeah, he'll never live that down. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! As always, review and send me dem OC's! And I will also do pairing requests with characters who are single. Also leave predictions in the reviews! Side note: When the final chapter arrives, RedCaptain5 (He is my co-writer and best friend on fanfiction) and I will pick 2 lucky fans to RP the chapter with us! It will be in the story and we will do it over steam. If you don't have steam, google 'Steam' and register. And if you do register, make the username the same as your PEN name. As always, hoped you enjoyed!**

**~Capt'n Foxy, returning to his quarters.**


	12. Chapter 12: ZiminaXVladimir LEMON TIME!

**Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed last chapter! Also, remember to tease RedCaptain5 about his 'lemonade addiction'. Lol, I won't waste your time here. Read on!**

Foxy helped Regis up, apologizing for his arm. "It's alright. It's just pain." Regis said wincing. Bonnie walked over to him and took his arm, causing him to jump back, fearing another attack.

"It's ok. Let me help." She said, taking his arm. She bent it so it was facing the right direction...sorta...She then placed her hand where it was broken and concentrated. Like with Foxy, moments later her hand began to glow. Regis's eyes widened in astonishment as the pain drained from his arm.

"H-how did you.." He tried to say.

"It's a long story." Bonnie said.

Mr. Fazbear called a repairman for the doors, who came half an hour later. By then, they had moved Regis's Humvee to the back parking lot. Once the repairman was done, Mr. Fazbear payed him. "Did you really have to drive through my doors?" He asked "Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"S-sorry" Regis replied.

Joseph and Goldie explained the situation to Regis so he was fully aware of Jean's 'Evil Imperialism'. The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. Regis slept in the supply closed. His original room was backstage, but he complained about the heads staring at him. He didn't sleep in the 'guest room' with Zimina and Vladimir, because he knew that Vladimir kinda liked her and didn't want to...walk in on any...'activities'...

**Meanwhile, Jean's base**

As soon as Jean heard about the explosion, he rushed to his room to find it demolished. Panicking, he quickly ran to the memory racks for his computer, which were mostly destroyed. He searched until he found the one marked 'Videos', which was perfectly unharmed. He let out a sigh of relief and put it back. "Thank god." He mumbled. He looked around the room and called the carpenters. They would need to rebuild it, as the floor was demolished as well as the walls and it would be easier than repairing it. "We have an issue. I need my room rebuilt. Someone used a bomb or something." Jean said angrily into the phone. He then rushed to his office and slammed the door. "The map needs to reveal itself quicker or I'll never get there." He said to himself.

He went into his desk drawer and took out a silver box and unlocked it with a key he had custom-made. He opened the box and pulled out the map, disappointed to see that it was still blank. "I guess I'll need to speed things up then." He said with a sigh, bringing the map to the middle of the room. He removed a large bear-rug that was on the floor, revealing a large circle with a big 'X' painted on the floor boards. He placed the map in the center and went back to the box, pulling out a large green perfectly spherical gem that had a faint glow to it. He placed the gem in the center of the map.

He stood back and held his hand together as if holding a basketball. He focused on the air between his hands as his eyes slowly turned into balls of fire. Between his hands, a ball of green fire appeared, slowly growing until it touched both hands. The lights began to flicker and the papers from his desk among other objects began to swirl around him. He closed his eyes and let out a fierce yell as he lifted his hands and swung them downwards, sending the fireball into the gem with a loud woosh. Immediately after, the lights returned to normal and the objects ceased their swirling.

Jean felt very lightheaded as be blacked out, hitting the fround with a thud...

**Meanwhile at the Pizzaria...**

-Time skip, next day-

Vladimir woke up to Zimina's soft breathing. At first he was confused, but then he remembered the night before. '_I actually slept with Zimina. So maybe she was really shaken up about everything, but at least she knows you don't hate her._' He thought to himself. He had slept well and had dreamed about Zimina. '_God, she's cute when she sleeps..._' He thought.

He lay there on the couch, not wanting to disturb Zimina's slumber. Once she woke up, she wearily rubbed her eyes and looked back at Vladimir. She blushed as she realized that they had slept together. She sat up and said

"S-sorry about last night. I just-" She began, but was cut off by Vladimir.

"It's okay. No need to apologize. I enjoyed it, actually." He said the last part under his breath. Zimina looked shocked. '_Shit! Did she hear me?_' He asked himself in his head.

"Y-you...enjoyed it?" She asked. Vladimir mentally punched himself for his stupidity. He knew he was caught, so he just gave up.

"Y-yeah. I, uhhh...This may sound weird, but...I-I kinda...k-kinda l-like y-you." He managed to say. Zimina was shocked. '_How could someone like me like that after what I did?_' She asked herself.

"Uhhh, Zimina?" He said, snapping her out of her daze. "D-do y-you like me too?" He asked. Zimina blushed a deep crimson. She didn't know what to say, or how to say it, so she just did what felt right. She Leaned in and kissed him, right on the lips, catching him COMPLETELY off guard. She pulled away for a minute, much to his disappointment, but he didn't complain.

"That means yes." She said seductively in his ear. She gave him another quick kiss before walking off, swaying her ass, knowing that he was watching.

**(A/N:IF YOU WERE EXPECTING A LEMON, I APOLOGIZE F0R THE MISLEADING CHAPTER NAME. I just wanted to piss of RedCaptain5, as he really wants to see that lemon pairing. It will happen, don't worry.)**

**Mike's apartment**

Mike had already offered his help with hiding Dylan, as Mr. Fazbear had told him about the deal. Mike led Dylan to the living room where there was a small TV, a couch and a cot set-up for him. Dylan looked around and asked "Where can I put my computer?"

"Uhh, right over there." Mike said, pointing to the corner of the room. "Do you need help getting it in here?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. It's heavy." Dylan responded.

Mike and Dylan went outside to Mike's truck. They opened the tail gate and unstrapped the large box that was in the truck. They each grabbed an end and lifted, struggling to get it off of the truck. They tried again and were able to this time. They got off of the truck using some moveable stairs that they had brought over. They carried the box into the lobby, getting a suspicious look from the person at the front desk. They walked over to the elevator and Mike pressed '5'. His apartment was on the fifth floor.

Once the elevator stopped, they brought the box to the living room and set it down in the corner. Dylan began to open the box, revealing the large computer. In minutes, he had it set up and running. He plugged the Ethernet cable into the wall jack **(A/N: 'Cause they didn't have Wi-Fi back then. Duh.) **and booted up the massive computer. It whirred and hummed as he was greeted my his login screen. He entered his password, making sure Mike couldn't see it. Once he logged on, he accessed the network and asked "Where is the SD card that Mr. Fazbear gave you?"

"Right here." Mike said, handing him the SD card. Dylan plugged it in and was met with a login window. He entered the IP of Jean's computer and used a BruteForceAttack to hack the password **(A/N: Google it)**. However, it didn't work. He got an error message saying "ERROR: Computer cannot be accessed. Please try again later Blah Blah Blah".

"Dammit." Dylan said "His computer is down. Looks like we're gonna be waiting for a while..."

**Sorry this took so long to get out to you guys. I was really tired when I started it and had to put it off for a day. Also, sorry if it was short, as I am really tired now. Anyways, review, follow and favorite this story! Reviews help me get chapters out faster! And send in some OC's! Also, (Sorry, but I forgot what you changed your PEN name to) APoshManThatLikesBiscuts your OC's will be included, just not yet. Anyways, hope you've enjoyed the story so far!**

**Capt'n Foxy, returning to his quarters.**


	13. Chapter 13: Valentine Lemon!

** Hey Guys! How are ya today (or tonight)? This is a valentines day lemon! Not a lie! For realzies! Here it is! Also, during the final chapter Rp, there will be an alternate me. His name is Yxof and we share a body. His messages are preceeded by . Just wanted to say that. Also, he is sorta crazy. I AM NOT CRAZY!. Yes you are, now back to Mental-Time out! *Cries***

Bonnie awoke in Foxy's warm embrace. She smiled and blushed slightly as she remembered the night before...

**[Memory]**

Bonnie dragged Foxy to her room, closing the door behind them. She pulled him into a deep kiss, causing him to blush. She dug her tong into his mouth, causing him to blush more. Foxy fought back with his own tong. Bonnie broke the kiss and pushed Foxy backwards, onto her bed. She held him down and kissed him again.

The two lay there for a while, fighting each other's tongs with their own. After a while, Bonnie began to undress Foxy, starting with his shirt, then his shorts. She left his boxers on. She back up to his head and gave him a quick kiss. She then proceeded to take off her shirt and pants, leaving her under clothes on. Foxy wasn't pleased by this, but he didn't complain.

Bonnie began grinding off of Foxy's now erect manhood, causing him to moan.

"You like that, Capt'n?"

"Yeeeesss." Foxy moaned. Bonnie smiled and started to grind harder, earning another moan from the now blushing fox. She pulled him into a kiss and invaded his mouth. She immediately took dominance in the kiss, with Foxy too weak from her grinding. Foxy moaned each time she moved, louder and louder.

"Bonnieeeee. Stop teasing..." Foxy said through heavy breathing. Bonnie smiled and finished undressing, exposing her beautiful body to him, with Foxy just staring at her. Bonnie then took off his boxers, and stared at his huge member with surprise.

"I never knew ye were so big, Capt'n" Bonnie said, imitating a pirate. She then licked up the base of his dick, causing him to let out a moan. Once she got to the tip, she took half of the member in her mouth all at once. She had never done this before, so she make small chocking noises. She bobbed her head up and down at an agonizingly slow pace, much to Foxy's disapproval. He bucked his hips upward, trying to push deeper into her mouth, but Bonnie wouldn't have it. She grabbed his hips and held him down, preventing him from bucking again. She increased her pace slightly and took more of his dick in her mouth, making more choking noises. After a while, she got used to it, and didn't make nearly as much noise. She took more of his member in her mouth, causing him to moan. She went faster and faster, until Foxy was moaning constantly. "Bonnie..." He moaned, much to her delight. She increased her pace, bringing Foxy closer and closer to the edge. Bonnie knew he was close and coiled her tong around his dick, causing him to moan louder. She pulled her head up and released the head of his dick with a 'pop'. She wrapped her hand around it and began to jerk him off. She took the member in her mouth again and sucked harder than before. Bonnie increased the pace of her hand and mouth, causing Foxy to moan loudly before coming in her mouth.

"Bonnie!" He yelled as he cummed. Bonnie licked up every drop of his cum.

"Mmm. That's good." She said before positioning herself above his member. She slowly lowered herself until the tip of his dick entered her wet, tight pussy. She moaned quietly and took more of hs dick. Foxy began moaning again, louder this time. This was the best thing that he had ever felt. He bucked upwards, causing Bonnie to let out a sharp moan. She began bouncing up and down on his dick. They were both breathing heavily. Foxy grabbed Bonnie and flipped her over, so he was on top. He began thrusting in and out of her. Bonnie lost all vocal control and began to loudly moan with each thrust.

"Foxy!" She moaned "Foxy! Don't stop!" Foxy increased his pace as the two met eyes. He began kissing and licking at her neck, causing her to shudder. Foxy pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss, which she eagerly returned. Bonnie moaned into the kiss, louder and louder as she was about to cum. Foxy knew this and increased his pace. Bonnie only lasted another ten seconds before her walls tightened around Foxy's dick, causing him to cum also. They broke the kiss and screamed each other's names as they came.

"FOXY!"

"BONNIE!"

Bonnie could feel Foxy's hot cum filling her pussy, which she savored. After a few minutes of heavy breathing and panting, Foxy pulled out of Bonnie, causing some cum to spill out. Bonnie kissed Foxy passionately, before falling asleep in his arms. "I love you, Foxy" She said as she fell asleep. Foxy held her tight, and whispered in her ear "I love ye too, Bonnie" before joining her in sleep.

**Hey Guys! So I hoped you liked the lemon! It was for Valentine's day! I apologize if it was sour (XD. Anyone? No? Ok...#ForeverAlone) as I am virgin. Also, shout-out to THEDALEKOFNIGHTHAWK (Sorry if I misspelled your PEN name). He has a story called "Steve's Journal" and I recommend it if you like Minecraft. So, make sure to Follow/Fav the story and tune in next time! Also, leave a review with an OC! I NEED MOAR! Please send in a bad-guy, as I have enough good guys. I also have steam! I am Capt'n Foxy (Surprised?). Also enter the contest to RP the last chapter of the story! Two lucky winners will be chosen by RedCaptain5 and I! I do believe that we have one person lined up, so enter ASAP! Enough of this! See you next time! ~Capt'n Foxy, returning to his quarters.**

**Who else thinks his out-tro is pointless? I do!**

**SHUT UP, YXOF!**

**Just sayin'**


	14. Chapter 14: USSR FALLS, YXOF RISES!

**Hey Guys! One of my friends is feeling depressed. It turns out that he is a fan of the story, so ****[NyuuBola] DeathWolfie, ****please cheer up! And if you have an OC, tell me through steam and they WILL get in the story. ON TO TEH STORY!**

**O****C!**

**From: Random Reader**

**OC  
>Name-Xavier<br>Type-Animatronic  
>Animal-Raven<br>Side-Evil**

Jean awoke in the infirmary, lying in a cot. He felt weak. He sat up. Then the door to the room opened, followed by a tall Raven in a black shirt, matching pants and a purple bow tie entering the room. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw Jean was okay.

"I thought you had died. I was afraid I'd have to take control." He said.

"Well, that makes me feel loved Xavier." Jean said with a smirk. He got up and tested his balance. Once he was confident that he could walk, he exited the infirmary and walked back to his office.

He opened the door and saw that someone had cleaned everything up. He walked over to his desk to find the map, but now instead of being blank, there was a large perfectly round burn mark above the words "Paris, France. The Eiffel Tower" also burned into the paper. Jean smiled at the progress and put the map in his pocket. He went to his desk and used the large microphone to send a message over the intercom.

"Attention everyone. Operation Gem Grab is a go. Please report to the briefing room immediately." He said.

**Time skip. Briefing room. Five minutes later**

Jean looked down at his audience. He saw 100's upon 100's of soldiers, loyal to his word. There were wolf animatronics, Foxes, cats and many other animals, along with an army of soldiers, armed with large guns that you wouldn't want pointed at you. He walked up to the large podium that was in the middle of a stage. He rested his arms on it and said into the microphone "The map has begun revealing itself. And we are going to...Wait for it...Paris!" which was followed by yips and cheers of joy. Everyone had been cooped up for so long, they were excited to get out.

**Mikes apartment**

Dylan sat at the large computer, bored out of his mind. He had already pirated, downloaded and beat twenty games and didn't know what to do. '_Soooo bored._' he thought 'Maybe_ I should hack Mikes bank account. Nah, he would cry. Hack the pentagon? Hmm...I could, but I don't really want to be locked up for the rest of my life._'. Then a little notification popped up saying "Jean's PC, Online". Dylan nearly cheered in joy. Not because this was good, because he was bored out of his fucking mind.

He connected to the computer and was greeted with a login window. The username was auto filled, but the password wasn't. He opened a program he had made for this and ran it. Another window popped up saying '8ru73 F0r(3 4774(|. Pr3ss S74r7." He clicked S74r7 and watched as the window disappeared and a series of letters and numbers flashed through the password field. It stopped one it displayed '1987'. He clicked 'Login' and was met with Jean's Hard Drive. He began to sort through everything starting with his 'Games' folder. He reset a few games and replaced the others with some...programs...of his own. He looked through Jean's videos folder, curious to what was inside. He clicked a video and waited for it to load...

**Meanwhile, The Pizzaria. Date: December 25th, 1991.**

Zimina was in the dining room when he heard something coming from parts and service. She walked over to the room, the daily news paper still in hand. When she got there, the door was slightly ajar. She opened it quietly and saw Vladimir standing over a radio, which was giving off nothing but static. Vladimir turned several knobs and flipped some switches. He got some static with what sounded like a foreign language in between. Vladimir said "Россия? Приходите в России! Ты слышишь меня?! Это агент Владимир! Ты меня слышишь?!

?"**(A/N: I do not speak Russian. It says ****'Russia? Come in Russia! Can you hear me?! This is KBG agent Vladimir! Do you copy?!' in English. I used Google Translate.)**

"V-Vladimir? What are you doing?" Zimina asked. Vladimir whipped around and saw Zimina. He panicked.

"I, uh, I-I.." Was all he could manage.

"Vladimir? What are you doing with that radio?" Zimina asked.

"I-I..I'm not allowed to tell you." He said.

"Tell me what? What are you doing?" She asked again.

"*Sigh*. I-I'm trying to contact Russia." He said.

"Why would you want to contact Russia with a radio? They have phones in America too." She said. "I'm a Russian spy! I was sent here to spy on the US government! Okay?! I'm sorry I didn't tell you!" He blurted. Zimina stood there shocked. This was the last thing she expected. Then she remembered the newspaper.

"Do you hate me?" Vladimir asked.

"N-no. I don't hate you. But you need to see this..." She said handing him the newspaper. He looked it over, reading the headline:

"The USSR Falls. The Cold War is over!" It read. Vladimir blinked a few times before falling to his knees, clutching the newspaper in his fist. He began crying and muttering things under his breath in Russian. Zimina was by his side in an instant. She hugged him tightly and tried to comfort him.

"Shh. Shh, it's okay. It's okay." She said "You still have us." He continued to sob uncontrollably **(A/N: For those of you who don't know, the USSR is the Soviet Union, now known as Russia. So, basically, his home country just fell.)** no matter what she said. "Do you need some time alone?" She asked. Vladimir could only manage a nod. She held his hand and led him to the room like thingy. He went into it and collapsed on the couch, still crying.

Zimina returned to the Dining room. She sat at a table with Chica and Bonnie, making sure to stay away from Bonnie. She talked with Chica while Bonnie gave her a death-stare. They hung out for a while. Zimina explained what had happened with Vladimir. Chica felt bad for him as well as Bonnie.

They heard footsteps and looked towards them to see Vladimir walking towards them. He had red puffy eyes and tears still on his cheeks. "How you feeli-" Zimina was cut off by Regis walking in wearing a shirt that said in big red white and blue letters "USA"while screaming "Yeah! Whoohoo! We won! The USSR is no more! We raped those fuckers in the ass! Woo!" as well as waving an American flag. Vladimir lunged at him, ready to tear him apart, but was stopped by the three girls. He started crying again and ran off to the room. Chica and Bonnie almost cried for him themselves, while Zimina walked up to Regis and kicked him full-on in the balls, earning a cry of pain from him as he fell to his knees, clutching his junk.

**Time Skip. Later that night**

Foxy sat in the cove, but not sulking like before. He was cleaning the place up and decorating a bit. "There! Looking good as new!" He said with a smile, looking at his work. He turned around and saw Zimina, Bonnie and Freddy hanging out at one of the tables. He was about to join them when his eyes landed on Zimina. Suddenly, he felt a burning, indescribable rage like no other inside of him. All he could feel was rage towards the Vixen. His eyes turned a dark-ish lime green and had small amounts of flames licking out of the sides. He no longer had control of his body. He snarled and reached for the handgun on his side. He aimed it so it was pointing straight for Zimina's head. He put his finger on the trigger. He smiled wickedly. His finger started to pull back.

Just then, the rage suddenly went away as Foxy realized what he was doing. He lowered the gun with shakey hands. '_W-what was that?_' He thought to himself. "That was **ME**" He heard someone say. He whipped around and saw no one. "Who are ye?" He asked aloud. "I'm in yer head. Me name be Yxof." Yxof said. '_W-why are ye in me head?_' Foxy asked in his thoughts. '_I don't know, I just am._' Foxy felt his head turn so Bonnie was in view. '_Who is the rabbit?_' Yxof asked '_'Cause she is cute_'. '_That is Bonnie, and she is mine, so keep away!_' Foxy said.'_How am I supposed to do that if I be in yer head, lady?_' Yxof asked. He did have a point. '_Just...don't do that thing again while I – I mean we – are around her, ok?_' Foxy asked. '_Aww, you're no fun. Okay, I'll leave her alone._' Yxof said.

** Okay guys, I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry there wasn't as much story development as I had hoped, but, hey, almost 2K words! Also, what do you think about 'ol Vlad being a spy? Do you still trust him? And do you feel bad for poor Dylan, who has no idea about Jean's videos? And what about Foxy's alter, Yxof? What about him? Do you trust him? **

**YxofI'm right here!**

**I meant in the fic, Yxof!**

**YxofOkay, that's better.**

**Jeez, I don't know about him.**

**YxofI HEARD THAT!**

**That's it! I said no more interfering with my A/N's and PM's! Go to mental time out!**

**Yxof*Whimpers in corner of Foxy's mind***

**Good boy. Anyways, if you have an OC, send 'em in! I'll try my best to include them! Damn, I have to pee! Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter! Be sure to leave a review and follow/fav the story!**


	15. Chapter 15: Paris!

**Hey Guys... ****I AM NOT DEAD! ****As you have noticed, I haven't updated in months. I'm sorry. My family is just going through some serious shit – especially my dad – and I have been feeling sort of depressed. But I won't bother you guys with that. You came here to read the story, not about my life. So, that is all I have to say right now, so, on to the story.**

Vlad lay on the couch, eyes puffy and red from crying. In one hand he held an empty bottle of Vodka. In the other, a loaded revolver – a .365 from one of his American friends as a welcome gift – tightly in his hand.

"What am I? Just a sad, sad excuse of a man." He sad as he pulled back the hammer. He raised the gun to his head and got ready to shoot. "Goodbye cruel world" He said as he began to pull the trigger.

Just then, he heard someone coming down the stairs. It was Zimina. He quickly lowered the gun and hid it.

"Vlad? You feeling better?" She asked with a voice full on concern. She heard a loud groan in response. "I'll take that as a no." She said, slightly disappointed. A smile spread across her face as she got an idea. "But I know what will help you feel better~" She said seductively.

Vladimir was slightly confused. "W..what do you mean?" He asked.

"You'll see~" She said. She walked over to the couch so she was in front of him. She lay herself down on top of him and brought their lips together in a heated kiss. He could feel his erection building. Vlad hesitantly kissed her back. His dick became fully hard. He let out a groan of disapproval when she broke the kiss.

"Shh. Don't worry, we're not done." She said as she began to unbutton his pants, which made him blush. Then he realized that he wasn't wearing boxers. He quickly grabbed his pants and tried to keep them up, but Zimina just ripped them off forcefully. She looked at his large dick and licked her lips...

**Meanwhile, Mike's apartment**

Dylan stood over the sink and flushed his eyes out with hot water like he had done for the last twenty minutes. "No more porn. Never again." He said. He still regretted clicking that video.

He dried off his face and hands and went back to the computer and looked around in the 'Devices' Section **(A/N: That is where a camera or microphone would be listed. It will make sense in a minute)**. He saw various cameras showing various feeds – nothing interesting, just hallways and closets and stuff like that. The weird thing was, there was no one anywhere. He checked every camera and saw the same thing – every one of them was vacant of people. Except for one at the bottom of the list. He clicked it and he saw an image of what looked like an auditorium. It was FULL of people and animatronics. But one person stood out. The one at the podium. He had a distinctive dent in his forehead surrounded by a scar. Jean. He was talking. Dylan quickly hit the record button so he could show Mr. Fazbear.

"We are going to...wait for it...Paris!' Jean said, followed by a series of cheers in the crowd."

Dylan looked at the monitor in fear and shock. "Oh shit. They are leaving America. I have a feeling the shit is gonna hit the fan soon." He said to himself.

**Time skip, One day, The Eiffel tower.**

Jean's group – about 100 people/animatronics (they all couldn't get tickets) – looked up at the tower in front of them.

"Well guys, here it is. Soon we will have the first ancient stone. Then we will need to track down the rest." He said. "But we can't climb the tower now. We need to wait for the night so we can get up there undetected."

"Jean, can I take my human mask off now?" Carl asked, scratching at the latex mask he was wearing. All of the animatronics were wearing one.

"Absolutely not." Jean said. "Now, let's wait for the night to come so we can get the stone."

**Time skip, that night**

Jean and his team were ascending the tower, wearing their harnesses that the stole – I mean, uh, borrowed – from the workers below them. As they were going, Jean held up his hand, signaling for the group to stop. "I hear someone. Carl, check it out." He said. Carl eagerly nodded and began to climb up to the next – scaffold, I think - in hopes that he could kill someone. They heard a man angrily say "What the hell are you doing here? You don't work he-" But he was cut short by Carl's Kuni, which pierced his throat. The rest of the group watched as the body began to fall over the edga, but stopped when there was no more slack on the rope. Carl sliced it and watched as the corpse landed in the street below. Carl looked at Jean proudly, in hopes of a reward for doing good. Instead he got: "You fool! Now we need to work quickly before someone sees the body!"

"S-sorry..." Carl said. The team continued ascending until Jean stopped them again. He got up on the scaffold and walked across it, stopping at a medium sized stone wedged in the scaffold. He grabbed it and said "Here it is. Now, let's go before someone sees the body." The group began going back down the tower. Once they reached the bottom, they retreated to their cars – about 20 military like trucks – and began to drive off...

**Time reverse – the day Dylan heard about Paris, The pizzaria, Mr. Fazbear's office**

Mr. Fazbear was pacing around his office, thinking about what to do. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get to Paris before them, but he thought that he could be able to catch them by surprise on their way out.

**The Dining Room**

Bonnie, Joseph and Freddy were playing Black Jack at one of the tables. Freddy said "Hit me." Bonnie – who was dealing (No one trusted Freddy or Joseph to deal) – Passed him a card. Freddy shouted in anger "DAMMIT!" And showed his cards – A King, a Ten and a Two. Poor bastard lost by one. Foxy walked in the room to join them, but suddenly, he felt like he was sucked from his body. He found himself in a maroon colored room. There was a bunk bed, a night stand and several large monitors on the wall. Some had various TV channels on them, oen was hooked up to a xbox ONE. The one that caught his attention showed what looked like a video feed from the pizzaria. It was of the dining room. Foxy realized that he was watching through his own eyes...on a TV... "W..what the fuck?" He asked. "Welcome to my mind! The place you go when I get control over the body!" He heard Yxof say – or think, rather.

"Dufuq?! LET ME OUT!" Foxy yelled.

"Nope. It's my turn with the body." Yxof said. "Sadly, we have to share. Ooh! Bonnie is over there! I'm gonna go talk to her!"

"No!" Foxy yelled in protest.

"Why not?" Yxof asked.

"Because she be me girlfriend!"

"Fine...wait, we share a body! That means we share everything!" Yxof yelled.

"Wha-NO!" Foxy concentrated hard and tried to retake control over his body. "No! It's my turn!" Yxof said. "I promise to be appropriate! I won't kiss her! Just let me talk!" He pleaded. Foxy gave up and agreed. "Fine. But touch her, and I will find a way to kill ye."

"No promises!" Yxof said as he raced towards the table.

"Good. Wait, what?!" Foxy said.

Bonnie, Joseph and Freddy watched as Foxy approached the table. But something was...different...mainly his eyes, they were...green. Foxy sat down and asked "What are we playin'?"

"Black Jack. Wanna play?" Bonnie said.

"Sure! Deal me in!" Foxy said. Bonnie began to deal and asked "Foxy, what's going on with your eyes?" "_Oh shit._" Foxy thought, "_Don't tell them. Please don't tell them._" Yxof was truthful. He told them that he was another person within Foxy and they shared a body now, and that they could tell the difference with their eyes. They just stared at him in disbelief until Bonnie said "Ookaay..I guess. Just..don't hog the body, 'cause I do like to talk to my boyfriend. And just because you share a body, it _DOESN'T_ mean that you share me." Yxof nodded in agreement and said "Let's play!"

**Sorry it was shorter than usual. I just have to get into the writing mood. Also I wanted to get something out to you guys. And for the final-chapter RP, there are some rules:**

**1) Can't break the laws of physics**

**2) You can't just summon shit. For example, "Foxy got mugged in the ally. Pulls a bazooka out of his jacket and shoots the mugger" Is NOT allowed.**

**3) You can't be so fucking OP that you can kill an entire army single handedely.**

**4) Fights must be fair (Not like even fights, but you can't just go up to an enemy and kill them. You have to go through the fight all the way and if they find a way to block/dodge it, don't whine like a baby)**

**5) What I say goes. Don't argue with me or RC (He will also be in charge of the RP)**

**6) You control your characters ONLY. Before the RP, RC and I will assign certain characters to you. You can control those characters only.**

**7) No mind control. UNLESS you are Rping a manipulator, then you can BUT there are limits. I will say when you exceed those limits.**

**8) Use proper RPing format. Google for it. We use the ** and (()) format. ** For actions and (()) for talking outside RP (the content goes between the ** and (()) )**

**That is it. The way to enter is to leave a review or PM me with your Steam name. The names will be drawn from a box and the winners get to do the RP! Note: We will RP over Steam (google it). My steam name is Captain Foxy|Yxof. In the chapter before the last I will leave the names of the winners in the A/N. Make sure to enter!**


End file.
